


"The Brothers"

by RenHatesThee



Category: ARMY - Fandom, MOAs
Genre: #Kimtaehyung #choiyeonjun #siblings #brothers #friendship #secrets, #lonely #hiddenfeelings #feelings #cuteness #shipper #shipping #memories #pastandpresent, #pain #neverforgottenlove #smut #mature #txt #bts #couples, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHatesThee/pseuds/RenHatesThee
Summary: Choi Yeonjun and Kim Taehyung weren't the simplest brothers y/n meet growing up, their family were from Seoul, Korea but their English kicked ass. Y/n was the out going type that was intrigue with the new family and made friends with him quick.As they got older she picked up on their language and became close friends with Yeonjun while a story was still to leave her and Tae to be unfold. She liked then hated Tae for a reason Yeonjun didn't know about, but him being the lay back chill kinda guy he was everything to her.Y/n parents were always travel so the The Brother from down the road was her family- second home to come to. Now I'm high school things become confusing, hot, and questionable for the two best friends then Taehyung shows up making a mess of things.What's even more complicated is the ending. Something dramatic that'll leave you questioning for more. BY THE WAY SMUT ‼️🌸😏 Can't forget.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/ Y/n L/n, Kim Taehyung/ Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_**Being Stuck In A Moment Like This** _____________________  
  


Y/n got wasted so bad Yeonjun wasn't gonna put up with her. He was pissed and hated that she came out of the senior party looking like a mess–lucky for her his parents weren't home so he carried her to the biggest bathroom they had.  
It wasn't her and he knew it; he took the clothes she had thrown up on and stripped them off leaving her in her underwear. Yeonjun knew what was coming. Little for y/n she will be soon having a world awaking and she did as he stands her up in the bathtub with the shower running.

That really woke her up, seeing Yeonjun stand in front of her keeping her from running off. The pouring water ran down her hair, down her shoulders, and down the torso. She notices Yeonjun smirking, staring at Y/n pouty face.

Y/n throws her hands around herself with her head down; Yeonjun fingertips gently wraps around y/n chin lifting her head up at his level.

She was too out of it to respond, seeing her best friend looking her straight in the face. Not once looking down, but he slowly uses the back of his hand to crease her cheek.  
He trails it down her neck and over her hands removing them while they fall to her side; yeonjun then uses both hands grabbing y/n on the side of her head whispering, "Don't be shy now".

He whispered tilting his head to the left as he glides y/n hair behind her ear. She got shy feeling her heartbeat beat faster at the same pace for a while that she turns around.

He tries turning her back around but she wouldn't show him her face; instead, she hands him a wash towel, "You could get my back while you're back there", she says glancing back.

They laugh breaking the silence. The both of them got out–y/n was cleaned up and there she stood in the middle of Yeonjun room in a towel. The air was weird to her maybe because she never appeared in a towel in her best friend's room until tonight. Then his parents weren't home what a bonus on someone else's part.

For them, they are best friends that's it. He came back into the room with a sleeveless shirt and shorts on as his blue hair drips water. Yeonjun throws Y/n a pair of clothes to sleep in tonight, "Here get changed".

She caught them hesitating from his words, "Uh, I can't".

"Why not?"

"Because I took my underclothes off".

His eyes grew big looking up at y/n with his red cheeks showing, "Alright! I-I'll clean the bathroom while you get dressed".

"Thanks", she says watching him leave.

20 minutes later

Yeonjun walks into his room seeing y/n asleep in his bed. He approaches her sitting on the edge of the bed making sure y/n was conformable enough and she surly was spread out across the bed...yeonjun soon enough got up about an inch but y/n was awake reaching out for his hand.

She didn't have to say anything for him to come back as she made room for yeonjun to lay next to her. It reminds him of the old times growing up together since middle school; he laid on his side as y/n slid in embracing him.

He smiles down at her, "You're such a big baby", he says wrapping his arm around her. He falls asleep quickly from the scent of y/n hair the leads him to dream away.

The morning rose in as y/n fluttered her eyes open looking up at Yeonjun in his sleepy state. She really took a minute admiring his blue hair, eyes, and face she had to reach out and touch his lose strains of hair that fell over his eyes.  
Gently pull them away from his eyes Yeonjun awoke and it was true he was a light sleeper but it slipped her mind as they made eye contact.

Again. It happened again–being stuck in a moment like this with you was truly overwhelming. Our warm breath hitting each other.

"Where are you going?", he said, and his voice is almost a whisper, spoken too close to y/n lips, close enough to smell his gross morning breath she burst out laughing.

"What? What?", he says, becoming curious.

"Your breath stinks in the morning", she says balling her eyes out.

Y/n climbs over Yeonjun walking out the room and downstairs.

"Goodmorning to you too. Why were you so close to my face anyway?", he asked himself.

Instead of wondering and thinking about it he got up running after y/n to go ask, "Y/n! Why were you so close to my face anyways?", he shouted.

|

One day walking home from school y/n was late meeting Yeonjun which was strange. She would never leave her best friend waiting too long, but this time she did.  
She approaches him pacing for air when they came face to face together, "What took you so long?", he asked.

"Ask me when we get home", she says leading the way.

About time they started walking up the front door he asked again, "What took you so long?"

"Can you wait to ask until I unlock the door, take off my shoes, and get done with my homework?"

"Nooo", he basically whined out, "Were you with that Jake guy?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw you guys talking in the cafeteria".

"So", y/n chuckles unlocking the front door.

"Well were you or weren't you?", he said raising an eyebrow.

Y/n looked back raising her eyebrows similar to when Yeonjun drops his backpack and started poking y/n in the side. He knows where to press y/n buttons especially her tickling spots.  
It drove her crazy how much he used it against her, but it also drove out her violent side–still Yeonjun was much stronger then her so she always lost that battle of things.

Y/n screams out dropping her stuff trying to get away from him, "What are you doing? You know I don't like that".

"Then why are you smiling", he says with a smile on his face; he truly enjoys teasing y/n this way.

"That's because you're tickling me you asshat!"

He goes for her sides again getting y/n to fall back on the couch as he sits on top of her, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"OKAY!", y/n screams out getting a breath, Yeonjun stops letting her come to her senses, "God you're so annoying", she says rolling her eyes.

"You want to say that again?"

"No, no stop it".

Y/n took a deep breath out and started to tell Yeonjun as little he needed to know, "Ok, it was Jake".

"Really?"

"Yea, but you already knew that".

"Yea and all I'm hearing is you ditching me to go making out with some guy–".

"Making out! Is that what you think we were doing?"

"Y/n it's obvious. Your hair is messy, your shirt is three buttons undone, and you have grass marks on your uniform. To my knowledge, you guys could have done it. Oh, by the way, it seems like he didn't last that long, huh?"

She was mad that she couldn't believe her own friend would say something like this, he knew her but what changed? Y/n pushes Yeonjun halfway off of her as she held herself up with her arms and elbows.

"I can't with you right now!"

"What? What did I say?"

"The nonsense that just came out of your mouth! First of all, I always take my hair done, unbutton my shirt from my tie after school on the walk home and from the grass marks I had to cut through the woods to get to you faster", she says lastly pointing her index finger into his chest.

To his knowledge he got the message loud and clear, though, the one thing still on his mind was Jake, "I'm sorry.....but what did Jake want to talk to you about?"

Y/n huffs and buffs hearing those words go through her ears she fell back down on the couch.  
Yeonjun calls out to her in hope she wasn't so mad at him, "Y/n, y/n come on", he was playing with her face.

Pinching her cheeks she continues to keep a straight face looking away from Yeonjun that was in the need to show her his pouty face.

"Look at me or I swear I'll tickle you again".

"Do it and you're dead to me".

Yeonjun frowned taking her head into his hands and placing his forehead to hers, "Look at me or I'll-".

"You'll what?"

"Kiss your face".

Y/n face cringed up still not giving into Yeonjun, "Ok here I go", he says letting go of her face.

It was the perfect time for Y/n to cover up her face, he leads forward to her right cheek, but she covers both her cheeks with her palms. Yeonjun took it up a notch leading to the middle on Y/n face and her eyes went big swinging her arm around her mouth, nose, and cheeks.

He looks at her with a small smile that runs across his while y/n watches Yeonjun lean in again, but to where! She shuts her eyes feeling two soft pairs on her forehead letting her arm fall to the side as she opens her eyes.  
Their eyes meet, taking the moment Yeonjun pulls away laughing at y/n.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

Y/n pouted pushing Yeonjun off of her, getting up and taking her things to his room.  
Yeonjun shakes his head laying back on the couch thinking about her expression.


	2. Kissy Face

#  **_Kissy Face_ **

"The nonsense that just came out of your mouth! First of all, I always take my hair done, unbutton my shirt from my tie after school on the walk home from the grass marks I had to cut through the woods to get to you faster", she says lastly pointing her index finger into his chest.

To his knowledge he got the message loud and clear, though, the one thing still on his mind was Jake, "I'm sorry.....but what did Jake want to talk to you about?"

Y/n huffs and buffs hearing those words go through her ears she fell back down on the couch.

Yeonjun calls out to her in hope she wasn't so mad at him, "Y/n, y/n come on", he was playing with her face.

Pinching her cheeks she continues to keep a straight face looking away from Yeonjun that was in the need to show her his pouty face. 

"Look at me or I swear I'll tickle you again".

"Do it and you're dead to me".

Yeonjun frowned taking her head into his hands and placing his forehead to hers, "Look at me or I'll-".

"You'll what?"

"Kiss your face".

Y/n face cringed up still not giving into Yeonjun, "Ok here I go,'' he says letting go of her face.

It was the perfect time for Y/n to cover up her face, he leads forward to her right cheek, but she covers both her cheeks with her palms. Yeonjun took it up a notch leading to the middle on Y/n face and her eyes went big swinging her arm around her mouth, nose, and cheeks.

He looks at her with a small smile that runs across his while y/n watches Yeonjun leaned in again, but where! She shuts her eyes feeling two soft pairs on her forehead, letting her arms fall to the side as she opens her eyes.

Their eyes meet, taking the moment Yeonjun pulls away laughing at y/n.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

Y/n pouted pushing Yeonjun off of her, getting up and taking her things to his room. 

Yeonjun shakes his head laying back on the couch thinking about her expression.

  
  
  
  


|

  
  
  


The rising sun was too bright to take in for y/n as she opens her eyes, tossing, turning and groaning in the process Yeonjun gently continues to kick her up for school. Buttoning up his shirt y/n pushes his feet off of her as she sits up to him getting ready.

Awww rings through y/n's ear seeing Yeonjun stand in the middle of the room noticing the sunlight come shining in through the blinds. His skin shimmering, his lips glossy, and his hair looking so full and healthy with his long eyelashes; he starts to tuck his shirt in and what a tight waist he has.

He spoke thinning his lips turning towards y/n, giving her his full attention that shook her heart that suddenly became shaky, "Are you going to spend your whole morning staring at me get dressed because we're gonna be late. It's already 6:30 am".

"What! Why didn't you wake me?", she says jumping out of bed, hitting her toe as she runs out.

"I did".

"Ow!", y/n whined, all the way to the bathroom where everything she needed to get ready with was already there. She half-smiles into the mirror looking down at everything that he set up for her.

A couple of minutes later, y/n came rushing back into the room with toast in both hands, one for her and Yeonjun. Just when Yeonjun was about to place his jacket on he stops to look at y/n up and down shaking his head.

Socks down, skirt twisted the wrong way, shirt buttoned up wrong, tie crooked, and hair up in a messy ponytail along with toast in her mouth, "Here I got toast".

"When did you have time to run downstairs to get toast?"

"Don't question it. Let's go".

"Hold up, come back here,'' he says placing his jacket down on the bed and taking the time to roll us his sleeves, walking over to y/n staring her down he got down taking a knee rolling up y/n's socks.

She notices, but that's not the only thing she noticed–his touch. It was different, warm, and it felt like she was longing for it after all these years, rubbing his fingers tips up her legs and around her waist twisting the skirt the correct way.

Along the way, her hips moved the same way making y/n move an inch closer to him. She started to breathe through her mouth when he took a glimpse up at her with a smirk across his precision lips that could taste of cherries. Y/n downed her toast trying to make her insane thoughts about her best friend go away.

It wasn't working, with his hands still on her she couldn't oversee the feeling of touching him just as generously. Her fist squeezing upon her skirt as his hands trails up the side of her stomach unbuttoning the buttons that are in need to be fixed. "What are you doing?", she says, stopping his hands. Y/n wasn't getting uncomfortable more like overwhelmed with peer need of Yeonjun making her hot, "I'm almost done".

"Yeonjun".

"Shh, give me a minute".

Her heart was just about to explode, the soft gentle touch on his hands made her shiver inside trying to keep a straight face wasn't easy; finishing up the buttons, tie, and letting her hair flow down, "You look better with your hair down".

  
  


One last thing he noticed was jelly on top of y/n's lip that he carelessly wipes away with his thumb licking it clear off. He walks away fixing his sleeves and placing his jacket on while y/n back hugs him whispering the words that were only said when being silly or playful.

  
  
  
  


I love you.

  
  


Yeonjun heart fluttered a little reflecting off of y/n's effort to surprise even herself with the words 'I love you' in such a passionate way. It took minutes for him to respond, but when he did it wasn't the words she was looking for.

"What?"

"uh", y/n's hands fell loose, weak, and lifeless she couldn't think, "I love you, yea! You're my best friend what would I do without you", she says, playfully hitting his arm and taking a few steps back.

Yeonjun chuckles turning around to face her properly , "What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up", she says with a frown, "Be lucky I thanked you".

"You didn't".

"I'm sure I did".

"The words what would I do without you isn't thanking me".

"Whatever, take your toast and let's go".

Yeonjun laughs at her cute expressions that sent her out the door embarrassed, following the girl that supposedly gave him feelings he didn't know about yet. 

Along with y/n she was just as clueless.


	3. My Enemy at the Dinner Table

#  _ My Enemy at the Dinner Table _

_Thanksgiving the time to give and not to put up with bullshit_ , "Come on. Dinners ready", Yeonjun tells y/n.

__

She nods her head before going downstairs- _never mind. I've been mistaken this time of year it has been announced to put up with it; what a shocker._

_My parents left me for the holidays, but I guess I can't get upset since I usually spend it with my Best friend and his family_.

__

She continues her conversations walking down the steps just about to head to the kitchen when the doorbell rings.

__

_ It's the same every year and I would say it's not too bad. _

__

"Y/n, can you get that?", Yeonjun mom asked.

__

"Alright".

__

She says heading to the door and turning the nob. _What possibly could go wrong?_ Y/n smiles to herself opening the door seeing the girl that faded her happiness, her smile, and her positive thoughts.

__

"You have got to be kidding me! What are you doing here?"

__

"What are you doing here?"

__

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Do you know who house you're at because I believe you got the wrong one".

__

"Nope, this is the right one. Is Yeonjun here?", the girl says taking a step forward.

__   
  


Y/n blocks the door from the nosy girl that's trying to take a peek inside, "If he was I wouldn't tell you, Emily. Or may I say, enemy".

__

"I'm not here for you".

__

"Clearly. You're here for my best friend–get it. My. Best. Friend. He's mine", y/n says with an evil smile of pleasure.

__

"I get it, Sasquatch!"

__

"Sa-saq. Who are you calling a Sasquatch you–".

__

"Y/n, who's at the door?", Yeonjun mom says walking over.

__

Y/n slowly closes the door halfway, "A nobody that's all", she says showing all her teeth.

__

"Oh honey", Mrs. Choi said opening the front door.

__

"Hi, Mrs. Choi".

__

"Hello dear. What might you be doing out there with the snow and all? Come inside".

__

Y/n light up like a Christmas tree hearing Mrs. Choi invite the enemy in-she might as well invited the vampires into her home. Emily walked inside like she owned the place and who knows would she one day?

_Screw that over my dead body._ Y/n thought to herself. She'll be damn if Emily ever got the chance to marry into the Choi family.

__

"Go on take off your coat. Now, what might your name be?"

__

Before Emily couldn't answer so Y/n answered for her, "Oh everyone at school calls her Sasquatch", she says walking between them and into the dining room.

__

"Oh, really?"

__

"She's just kidding ma'am".

__

_ Where is Yeonjun? Why hasn't he seen this bottom feeder enter his house yet? _

__

"I'm Emily".

__

"What brings you here Emily?"

__

"I came to bring Yeonjun something. Some I hope he can accept from me", she says with a little hope in her voice.

__

"Awe, So are you my son's secret girlfriend?"

__

Emily giggles as soon Y/n heard she jumps out to say, "Yeonjun girlfriend no way!"

__

"Now y/n that's what makes it a secret. Even from you".

__

"Mrs. Choi I'm telling you that's not his secret anything".

__

"That's rude, y/n".

__

"Yea, y/n. I'm not a thing, I'm a person".

__

She rolls her eyes from Mrs. Choi and Emily's nonsense that will soon enough be in the air. Yeonjun and his dad finally walk out with the food in hands setting them on the table for everyone to eat.

__

Y/n gasps, "Yeonjun!", she strongly whispers grabbing for his arm.

__

"Emily's here and your mom thinks she's your secret girlfriend. Do something!"

__

"Huh?", he says.

__

"Did you not hear me? Do something", she whined to him.

__

"Honey, your girlfriends here".

__

"Girlfriend? My son finally has a girlfriend."

__

His family proudly announced.

__

"But I don't have a girlfriend", he whispered.

__

"That's what I've been telling her", y/n responded.

__

"Come have Thanksgiving with us", his dad offers.

__

Both Yeonjun and Y/n eye grew on each other, "What did I miss?!"

__

"Enough talking. Everyone take their sit before the food gets cold".

__

"I'll explain later".

__

Everyone went to their seats where they always sat at for the dinner holidays feast. Though unfortunately there was an unwelcoming guest this year, she didn't know of it. She reaches out grabbing Y/n's chair and Y/n reaches out grabbing her chair, "What are you doing? This is where I sit".

__

"There's another seat over there just take that one".

__

"I'm sorry you're new here this is where I always seat. Next to Yeonjun and his mom so make way".

__

"Y/n, is this how you treat a guest", Mrs. Choi says in the nicest way as possible.

__

Mrs. Choi was always the kindest and sweetheart woman Y/n had for a second mom. She respected here so much, but the last thing y/n wanted was for someone to come in here and think they own the place.

On top of that Emily surely was that evil being that Y/n thought she was but was she truly?

__

"Guest. She isn't my guest", she whispered.

__

"What was that, missy?"

__

"Nothing ma'am. All I was saying is no one invited her so how can she be a guest?"

__

"Now, Y/n where is this coming from. I know your mom raised you right young lady. Go over there and sit on the side on Yeonjun and Mr. Choi".

__

"Ma'am", she longed walking on the other side.

__

Each person took their seat and became making their plate. The conversation was upsetting Y/n with his parents talking to his fake girlfriend as Yeonjun just sat there eating taking small glances at his best friend that seemed upset with her pouty lip sticking out.

__

Mrs. Choi voice creeped in, "So, how long have you known my son?"

__

He dread seeing her in this state. So, he took a long sip from his drink before sitting it down he clears his throat and says, "Mom and Dad-".

__

"Oh, we've known each other since he moved here from middle school, but I've known Y/n longer", Emily says setting her hand on his lap making him choking on his own words.

__

Y/n pats him on his back, "Are you alright?"

__

Nodding his head in advance he locks eyes with y/n following down his thigh where Emily made herself comfortable. She gasped once again, but in her head, y/n acted too quick kicking Yeonjun in the leg under the table.

__

"Oow!"

__

"What is it, son?", Mr. Choi asked.

__

"Nothing I hit my toes under the table".

__

"Okay be careful hun", his mother adds.

__

Y/n whispers to him apologizing, "Sorry, but why the hell are you letting her touch you".

__

"I'm not letting her do anything!"

__

"Oh", she says. Y/n knew how Yeonjun was and he was too nice for his being to tell Emily to flip off but Y/n wasn't and she took action-not once-but a couple of times.

__

"Emily, I believe you dropped something out your purse".

__

"Where?"

__

"Over here behind Yeonjun chair. I'll help you find it".

__

"Oh, no need".

__

"No, I Insist".

__

"okay", Emily says catching on.

__

Y/n pulls Emily down by her arm, "Stop being a pervert and touching Yeonjun. Did you already forget that he's mine?"

__

"It would be nice if you stop claiming him being yours. It's not like you two are dating".

__

"What, ew! I don't have to be dating him to say he's mine, okay!"

__

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You clearly into him".

__

"Into him!"

__

"Yes, you like your best friend. Just admit it".

__

"Shut up, I do not".

__

"If not get out my way so I can make my move".

__

Emily got back up taking her seat again while y/n was left on the floor stun a little. Did she really have to think about liking her only best friend she had? Looking up at him she knew she wasn't into Yeonjun the Evil Emily was just trying to get to her.

Yeonjun looks down y/n, "What are you still doing down there?  Come on", he says reaching out for her hand helping her up.

__

"Where are you two going?"

__

"Outside. Every year it snows we go do our snowball fight with one another".

__

"Oh how about you go take your girlfriend out as well?"

__

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend and that's not fair to Y/n. It usually only involves me and her that was our promise to each other. Sorry".

__

They both ran off outside with their winter wear on doing their thing. Snow going back and forth y/n did a sneak attack on Yeonjun jumping on his back going into the pile of snow; they started to roll in the snow until one of them got too tired and it was y/n. Taking an L only from him.

It was her smile looking back at his piercing eyes and blue hair that could stay bright forever making her heart warm inside.


	4. Wild Night

Thanksgiving is over, back to school, and it's finals week for Yeonjun and Y/n. The first day back was truly stressful all 7 classes had to stay in the study hall for the rest of the day because they had to install new cameras for the testing sights.

On the way home together it certain that both of them needed a stress reliever so thank God for Thanksgiving where Yeonjun parents stashed away a bottle of liquor where of course y/n finds.

"Looky looky", y/n says cheerfully entering the bedroom.

"Not happening".

He says so strictly furrowing up at y/n that made her stop in her steps showing him an uneasy corner smile, "What?"

"Go put it back. There's no room for games".

"Please, this is the best time to take advantage of the situation".

"We have finals tomorrow".

"Who says we have to get buck wild drunk".

Unexpected and unwelcome guest showed behind y/n taking the bottle out of her hands, "HEY!", she says turning around staring Yeonjun older brother up and down.

"A young like yourself shouldn't be having this in those precious small hands of yours", he continues on with a smuggling smile across his face.

Y/n words could possibly bite someone's head off, but Yeonjun brother, it always left a smile on his perfect toned face, "Bite me!"

Tae reaches out to her chin with his index finger raising chin up, "aw, y/n did you forget I'm older than you. Show me some respect.

"Did you forget! I don't give a damn, Tae".

Tae fingers slightly nudge y/n to the left dropping is hand to the side of him, "Don't call me that. I forbid it".

"Forbid it!", she laughs looking back at her best friend to see if Tae has lost his mind, "He is being serious right now!"

"You're only allowed to call me...Oppa".

"I'll be damned before I ever call you that".

"I can't wait for that day to come,'' Tae says leaving to whatever place that's not gracefully.

Y/n pouts her way to Yeonjun, "Ughh! What wrong with that boy!"

"I thought it was pretty funny how you two were flirting".

Sitting in the sandbag chair she believes she heard the most ridiculous thing that could ever come out his mouth, "Flirting! Yeah right", she said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you liked my brother".

"I never liked your brother".

"Yea, you did".

"No, I didn't.''

"Yes, you did".

"No".

"Yes, you have".

Y/n pinches Yeonjun arm, "Shush!"

For Yeonjun to bring up the past was very unusual since he was always in the moment type of guy. He knew it was and so did Y/n but for him to try to make her admit to it was peer nonsense to her–what gotten into you?–take a deep breath.

They went back to study for their finals because Christmas Break comes around and passing was all that matters in this house. For y/n parents they expected it from her being the only child things were never easy, but having Yeonjun next to her made things incredible.

Later on, Tae brought the two bookworms a beverage of two tall glasses of a sprite that seemed a lot stronger than usual, "What's this for?"

"For you guys hard work of course".

"Yea, sure", y/n said, being suspicious of the older that stood before them.

"Alright, drink up. I'm heading out for the rest of the night".

"See yah", Yeonjun said.

Tae leaves as y/n hesitates to take a sip while Yeonjun nudges her, "Go on, now".

She glances up and breathes out taking the drink down altogether. After a while, it started to kick in. From across the room, y/n seen how hot Yeonjun was getting removing his jacket, pulling on his tie as he buttons his that showed a t-shirt.

What's going on?

She asks herself pulling her hair up in a bun feeling a tingling that ranged through her body. Taking it as a sign y/n got up walking to the doorway in a wobbly way, "Where are you going?", Yeonjun asks, from far away.

"I'm going to get water,'' she replies, going down the stairs.

  
  


Damn, what the hell did he put in that drink? I'm hot, I feel tingling, and my breath his getting heavy that makes me want to touch myself. 

Y/n shook her head grabbing the cold water bottle and opening it made her thirsty licking her lips–as soon as her lips hit the rim of the water bottle it was snatched out of her hands, "Hey,'' she says, sulking.

"I'll take that".

"Tae what are you doing?"

"I got thirsty. Meanwhile, you're down here, shouldn't you be up there with my little brother".

"I got hot and I wanted a drink. Now, give it back".

"I guess it working,'' he whispers to himself, but of course y/n overhears with her hawk ears nothing can overcome them even with the way she's at the moment.

"What's working? Tae, tell me now what the hell did you put in our drinks!"

"I don't know what you mean,'' he says, taking a swallow from the water bottle that made y/n star off into space.

What I mean space, I mean Tae. Her heart started to race making her insides squeeze as her fist curled up with her skirt in her palms. Just a drop of water fell off his lips trailering down his cheek and neck that's where y/n got a grip of her sanity pressing his out the way.

She groaned and moaned over to the couch laying down on it as her body aches with pleasure. Tae was going to make his way to her until he saw Yeonjun walk in seeing y/n in her needy state; he sat next to her placing her head gently onto his lap.

Pushing her strands of hair out the way y/n looks up seeing Yeonjun with red flustered cheeks, at that moment her heart really dropped. Fluttering lashes her hand wrapped around the head and the back of his neck slowly saying his name.

"Yeonjun-ah, Yeonjun-ah, Yeonjun-ah,'' she repeated, with every word he got closer to her face. Breathing between their parted lips, their glance was also locked with each other.

Just a couple of more inches to their first kiss and Tae was watching it from far away in hope for it to happen. Yeonjun didn't know how it happened, but he knew how in heat they both were and he didn't want this moment to be remembered with their first kiss. So, he pulled her away running upstairs and just before he came down he had the time to relieve himself. 

Tae cussed under his breath walking over to y/n that laid there with her eyes closed moving around. Tae felt bad thinking the two friends would give in to their desires, but little did he know they grow up.

For him, it used to be so easy to get those two to do things and now it's just a Challenge–it honestly didn't stop him from achieving what he had set for the two.

He took Yeonjun's place taking care of y/n, well for filling her needs that made her whine in silence. Her head placed on his lap, warm fingers going through her hair as the other hand rubs down on her thigh going in between her legs.

Y/n got chills arching her back into Tae's touch; opening her eyes she slowly saw Tae in her sight and she gasps looking at him and from his touch.

The shushes her by covering her mouth with his free hand, "Shhh..,'' is all he says.

Watching y/n roll her eyes back as he inserted a finger made her sweat hanging onto his arm wasn't enough to pull him away and she was already weak from the drink. She has to give in..she had no choice, but it sure felt good to her as her feet curl up he started pumping her.

Removing his hand from y/n mouth he saw how breathy she got trying to hold everything in by biting her lip. He could see how close she is inserting another finger made her almost scream, though, it wasn't out loud it was in her throat. Tae started to get into it going down and teasing her to cum he bit her ear and neck increase the heat she came.

Squirming on the couch Tae whispers into the now red ear he put so much force onto, "Good girl", he says, taking his fingers out and licking the wet off his fingers.

Y/n shook herself up, "FUCK!!", she says, punching him in the arm. She took off up the stairs, but she didn't make it far. Legs started shaking she couldn't take another step–you would have thought she'll be wide awake, but truth be told Tae tired her out.

She was going in and on the steps lucky Tae responsibility taking the tired girl into his room and placing down on the bed so she could sleep in peace. The type of peace y/n would have wanted would be leaving her where she lays and that was the stairs where she lost feeling in her body.

Instead, he decides to lay her in his bed. For her, it brought back old memories of the two when they were a bit younger, but her feelings for him were stronger. Although now it changed with him not being there and Tae pushing her away.

But why bring her into his room. Was it because he still cares for y/n? 


	5. There is Something You Didn't Know

Along with the long night y/n woke up to a sleepy Tae next to her. Nose to nose it reminder her on the old days spending time with both brothers and laying in bed together. They never felt y/n as a sister to nor she did feel like they were her brothers–the connection was strong and passionate.

As of now staring at him made her smile a little with his bare white skin glowing in the sun coming through. His eyes opened looking back at her, she sharply sat up in the bed looking down at Tae.

"What am I doing here?"

"Did you want to be laid out on the steps?"

"I would prefer that".

"Too bad", he says, rolling over.

"I'm gonna go".

"Sounds good to me".

At the door y/n looks over her shoulder hearing Tae's words. She could have asked...man she would of asked him..why? Anywhere he could have laid her to sleep, but her choice his room next to her.

Walking the hallway she ran into Yeonjun with him dressed for school and ready to go. She looked him up and down stunned from him catching her outside his older brother's room she hasn't set foot in since he left for college.

He looked at her the same way she looked at him and with words at the top of tongue she wanted to explain herself, but for what?

"Yeonjun-ah...".

"You need to get dressed for school, but in an appropriate matter,'' he says, going down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to help me?", she teased him to ask, it made him stop in his steps for second.

But all he did was look her up and down then finally at Tae's door, "Why don't you ask, Tae? He already helped you get into bed, it shouldn't be a problem for this".

His expression told it all he didn't like the fact of seeing y/n and Tae together, but it wasn't like this before. Was it because he didn't like y/n then but now he didn't seem to know how he felt until he felt jealous when Tae showed up. 

Yeonjun, jealous? When was he going to realize that he was?

Y/n was all set and ready to go to school with the thought of the exams and Yeonjun upset. She ran down the stairs and seen him gone; looking out the door Yeonjun was already walking down the sidewalk. Y/n didn't run after him, she took her time closing the door and going back for orange juice and Tae walked in the kitchen with his hands inside his pockets.

"Where's Junie?"

Y/n's eyebrows raise in surprise of the name he just used to describe his brother, "It's been awhile since you called him that. Why start now?"

"It hasn't been that long".

"It has,'' she says, seeing Tae rolled his eyes, "You're a good big brother".

"Yea? Well, Il try".

"Do you really?", she asks, looking over Tae flashes a look at her, "I didn't think you did".

"Well...".

"Looking about last night..".

"...I feel bad", he continues for y/n.

"You should. Why did you do it?"

"To pull you and Yeonjun together".

"And you really thought spiking our drinks with liquor was gonna do it?"

"It wasn't just liquor and water y/n, but something more daring just for the two of you to get off to. I have a magical bottle and I'll be damned if I let you find out about", he says, taking her glass of orange juice walking away.

Y/n shook her head, "Ok, one more thing,'' she says, stopping Tae, "Why did you help me out on the couch? And put me in your room".

"That's two questions not one,'' he says, walking out.

She went back to put away the box of orange juice as Tae crept in on the corner glancing at y/n then the floor, "I felt bad. I shouldn't have given you and Yeonjun that stuff to put the both of you together".

She closes the fridge door walking up to Tae, "I don't know why you continue to try to push us together. You tried that when we were younger".

"Yea".

"You remember when you told me, 'If he doesn't like you ill like you' I thought it was funny. Why would you like your kid brother's little friend?"

"You were more than that. Plus that was a long time ago".

"Right", y/n says, packing up her backpack she stood at the front looking off at Tae going upstairs, "Have a good day", she adds.

"Uhm, you too on your exams".

She smiles holding her head low as she walks out the door y/n notices a blue-haired boy sitting on the porch, "What are you doing here!"

"Let's go,'' he says, standing up taking his leave.

"Yeonjun, Yeonjun", y/n shouted out to him as she ran after him, "Junie!"

"Stop", he says, stopping in his steps, "Don't call me that".

"Why?"

"Because it's different with you call me that name and I can't with you".

"Junie".

"I mean it y/n, stop it".

Y/n knew how to tease and push Yeonjun, but this time she wanted to push him to know, to know something that's seems to be going on with him, "Junie", she says again.

Yeonjun was quick and sharp turned around hugging y/n with all his might, "There's something you didn't know.''

"Yeonjun, you're scaring me".

"I have to say this since you got it out of me".

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything", y/n says, hugging him back.

"I don't wanna lose you...".

"You're not going to lose me,'' she says, back smiling small hugging him back.

"...to him", he continues to say in a small voice.

Y/n's face fell through holding Yeonjun in his arms as she questions his words that left an blank expression on her face.

  
  


_ Why would you think that? Believing after one day Tae has been here I would run straight into his arms. Yeonjun believe you are everything. _


	6. Quesions!

The shaking in the legs, the fibbing of the fingers, and the thumping of her heart beat. Y/n was distracted. With the words of Yeonjun it made her expressionless sitting in her desk about to take the exam; she was at war with herself and her exam paper her teacher lay out in front of her.

She took a glance in the back of the room at Yeonjun who seemed to be nailing it. The frustration was killing her, she had to duck it up and go on with what was in front of her. Each question distracted her wondering mind of something that should have shook off easily, but after the exam y/n questioned it all.

_ Why wasn't it so easy this time? Everything was getting complicated and I'm not talking about the exam I just took, but reality. _

Lunchtime was the only peace y/n could get and with her Best Friend on her side things could be looking up or maybe that was just the smell of food talking. Either way y/n and Yeonjun took their plates taking a seat from across each other and little did they know of the surprise at the end of the table. 

"Yeonjun-ah!"

Just from afar felt like she was next to them; the familiar voice was enough for y/n to run dragging Yeonjun behind her but the after the long day they both had she had to put up with it.

"Yeonjun-ah, oppa", the girl says, setting her plate next to him as she took a seat.

Enemy Emily.

"Who said you could call him that!", y/n butted in saying.

"Every girl here calls him Oppa".

Emily had a point. Every girl became fascinated with Yeonjun appearances in High School. And don't get her started with the things she had to deal with in Freshman and Sophomore year when both brothers were attending the same school for awhile.

Yeonjun, his freshmen and Tae his Junior year people were out of control. The hottest brothers in the school and everyone wanted a piece of them along with a memory of a girl Tae used to always talk about. Her name was Ren and y/n could tell she left an effect on him that he strongly tried to hide.

His sophomore year was when he stopped everything with y/n, but she never knew why, though, it had to be a girl. When starting high school with Yeonjun that's when y/n knew about the history with this girl Ren.

They never got together and yet their feelings were always strong... I guess not strong enough to be with one another, but why?

Why didn't they try? It wasn't like Tae was the type dating every girl in the school, but for Ren the didn't really know who Tae was and it surely was difficult for him to open up. What made this girl so different from others?

_**(A/u): Don't you want the story to continue on Tae and Ren side of the story?** _

"Here, Yeonjun. I never got the chance to give you my gift", Emily continued to talk.

"What is it?", he asked.

_ Why would you ask? Just throw the damn thing away. Ugh, why are you even thinking about accepting it? _

Y/n quietly whined to herself. Emily gladly hands over the present she desperately wanted to give to him since Thanksgiving, "It's an early Christmas gift".

He looks at Emily with a smile on her face as he nods his head, "Thank you", he says, setting the gift on the table.

All he wanted to do is eat and enjoy the company of his best friend sitting in front of him with a cute pouty face.

"No, you have to open it now".

"But in eating", he says, softly.

"Oppa, please".

He looks up at y/n and sees how done she is done with this played out scene she didn't want to be apart of; looking down at the present he didn't see the big deal so he opens it and catches sight of two bracelets .

One white and the other black, "Oppa, these are couple bracelets. The black is for you and white one is for you. I was going to leave it with you at Thanksgiving, but I got invited to have dinner with you and your parents".

"Uh, what are these for? We aren't a couple".

"Not yet we are", she says, confident, "Plus it gave me more confidence when your parents thought we were a couple so I wanted to ask you...".

"Ask me..ask me what?"

"To be my boyfriend", he said, so dearing what guy wouldn't want to be with her. The way she turned the guys head would follow.

Y/n popped up, "That's a sign for me to take off", she says, gathering her plate.

Yeonjun eyes could be noticed across the room the way he looked at y/n walking away from the table–he looked at Emily giving her an unpleasant frown. 

Y/n took off to the nearest bathroom pacing back and forth...just the thought of Emily and Yeonjun made her feel some type of way, she looked herself into the mirror trying to figure out who could like her anyways.

Cute. That's all she holds, but beauty is so wonderful. Being perfect...is that even possible? 

It is...because Yeonjun is all above.

It didn't matter how stubborn he is and how clueless he is with y/n feelings–well her use to be feelings for him. As bold as she was in middle school she had a crush on Yeonjun, but he never returned the feelings when his brother would always tease them about being boyfriend and girlfriend. Their friendship was just too strong for him to let her go even if people back then thought wrong, he wanted y/n by his side.

The pouring water started by y/n's hand slashing the water on her face to get over all the questions that were making her crazy. When she walked out of the bathroom Yeonjun appeared in front of her with her face still wet.

He didn't say anything. He stepped forward taking his jacket sleeve into his palm gently wiping away the water drops. The walk home surely became quite y/n intentions were to go home but she didn't want to give Yeonjun the slightest thought she was avoiding him–the honest truth she wanted to know what happened. 

"Y/n..".

"So! How did you do on the exams?", y/n quickly cuts him off.

As much as she wanted to know she was scared to find out his answer, "it was okay, but y/n I have to ask you something".

"Like a question?"

"Yes, like a question".

"Uh, I'll pass but wasn't the exam like crazy hard? I barely could get through the first question".

"I couldn't really concentrate", he says, as y/n slowly glances over at him, "Like you were distracted?", she asked.

"Yea. How about you?"

"Same. Actually, how about we get inside and bake, huh?", she suggests changing the subject.

Yeonjun wasn't going to let this continue..for y/n to think whatever there was he wanted her to know that there wasn't anything going on with Emily.

The repeated words of Emily from that night clouded y/n's mind...

______

Y/n pulls Emily down by her arm, "Stop being a pervert and touching Yeonjun. Did you already forget that he's mine?"

"It would be nice if you stop claiming him being yours. It's not like you two are dating".

"What, ew! I don't have to be dating him to say he's mine, okay!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You clearly into him".

"Into him!"

"Yes, you like your best friend. Just admit it".

"Shut up, I do not".

"If not get out my way so I can make my move".

_______

Y/n runs over the front door, "We can bake cookies, brownies, or even cake since we were always good at that".

"Y/n I don't want to make it. I want to talk to you".

"We can talk when we get inside", she says, opening the door, walking in seeing Tae and the girl that was in his life before was now sitting in front of him on the couch. 

It made y/n nervous and stunned she only thought of the girl's name–Ren.


	7. He Told You?; He Cared!

Y/n feet took all the action running up the stairs to the only room that made her comfortable..Yeonjun. Everyone was pretty surprised seeing y/n dash by like that; of course he ran after her seeing y/n lifeless body lay on the bed.

There were no tears, but she just laid there staring up at the ceiling with wondering eyes. That's when everything came to thought, the silence really does help...she felt lonely. The thought of the two guys that has been apart of y/n life was closely coming to an end, their friendship was over.

Tae had Ren and Yeonjun was leaving y/n for Emily. She convinced herself this is all she can do to express that; it took her by shock seeing the girl on the couch and instantly running upstairs. Y/n was surprised for herself that her body took action before her head could.

He sat on the floor, close to y/n side, resting his head on his arm on the edge of the bed in thought as well. 

"Why did you run?", Yeonjun asked.

Y/n head was the only moment from her body as her eyes took over guiding them to meet his. Not a word she dared answer just staring off at him was the only enjoyment to y/n, "Huh? What happened to baking?"

Does our friendship end here? She so badly wanted to ask. But Yeonjun was doing all the talking as she laid there letting her thoughts wander about and knows what Tae and Ren were talking about downstairs. And it hit y/n, she pooped up getting out of the bed and dragging Yeonjun to the kitchen, "You know what? We should bake...like now. Where we can be downstairs".

She strongly suggested pulling him along and there they were still on the couch in clear view of their hands holding each other.

Rolling her eyes she continues pulling her best friend into the kitchen.

"Don't mind us. Y/n just wanted to start baking before mom and dad got home. Go on...continuing what you were doing".

"Baking, Huh?", Tae replies to his little brother.

"Yea, what's it to yah?", y/n cuts in.

"You haven't baked in a long time. Maybe Ren and I want to help".

"Nope, no help needed! It's not to be rude but a guest doesn't be in the kitchen cooking".

"I guess that means you shouldn't be in there".

"Huh?", y/n confusedly questions.

"You're a guest", he says, walking into the kitchen, standing in front of you, "That means you shouldn't be in the kitchen as well. My brother and I will bake for both of you so please take a seat", he says, kicking y/n out.

_ What the hell? Me...a guest! The hell I am, I've been here way long to be some guest. I should be...I should be like family. _

_ Am I family? I am family, right? _

She thought about walking all the way to the couch becoming a bit flushed, "Who do he think he is?"

"Uhm?", the girl says, across from him.

"Oh, nothing".

It got quiet on the couch while all the noise was coming from the kitchen and since awkward is flowing around the girls Ren thought to make conversation, "So, how come you guys are baking instead of studying?"

"Y/n and I just finished up our finals for this semester, she suggested we bake since we're out on Christmas Break now".

"Fun. I hope you guys are good bakers in there", Ren replies with a giggle.

"They actually are not that good", y/n says yo Ren.

"We heard that", Tae shouted.

"Yeah, so".

"Soo, " Ren whispers to only y/n, "I know about you and Tae...about what happened the other day".

"What?"

"About what happened on the couch".

"He told you?"

"Of course he did. We have that kinda bond".

Y/n just looked away embarrassed her and Tae had that kind of connection, y/n and Tae haven't had that since she came into the picture. I guess she was making him feel something he didn't even know himself, but she understood that part of him that y/n couldn't anymore. 

Ren tapped y/n's shoulder, "But I won't have the same bond you have with him. That's something I couldn't never take away from you...he cares about and I see that you do as well".

A small smile reflected off her face as Tae sees it through the kitchen happy to see his best girl smiling which is y/n. It surely reassured y/n about Ren but there was one more question that needed to be answered by her and her only.

"What is your relationship with Tae?"

"I don't know. He hasn't made anything official with me yet", Ren honestly answered.

"You're saying he hasn't been clear with his feelings towards you, but the bond?".

"Yes, he tells me things. Like what's going on with him as of others like his brother and you the people he cares about talking about are you guys".

"He cares about you even when he doesn't bring you up to you. Just know he does cause if he didn't you wouldn't be around which you are it shows improvement".

"I'll take your word for it,'' she says.

As they stare off into the kitchen watching their guys bake some goodies the sweetness filled the room and time went by fast, it was getting late. Tae and Yeonjun's parents informed them about showing up later than they were supposed to.

Yeonjun smiles down at y/n that was sleeping on his shoulder; it has always been funny to him to see how full y/n can get when she takes in sweets then fall asleep like a polar bear. He took her upstairs putting her to bed....


	8. Blue Darkness

Y/n rolls over to see Yeonjun hovering over next to her; noticing y/n awake something took over him as he closes in on her with his face. Almost nose to nose y/n smiles at Yeonjun as she moves her head from left, right, and center and he followed y/n's motions shifting her head till she stopped in the center having the little space between their faces.

"Y/n kiss me...don't make me wait any longer for you", he said, the smirk on his face grew as he looked directly at y/n who only could swallow the saliva that was suddenly in her mouth.

Yeonjun could tell she wanted the same thing as she swallowed the saliva her lips parted. Her full attention was on his face looking at him with a devious smile on her face.

Y/n was dreaming of things as the blue light shines in the back of the dark room her eyes were set on Yeonjun's with his long eyelashes and big eyes that made her want to cry for him to kiss her already. It was like when they were kids and she fell over heels for him, but knew he didn't feel the same way so why would he start now?

"What about Emily? Are you two dating?", y/n asked, trying not to care but so badly wanted to know. Also trying to delay this desire although her heart has been hammering inside her chest.

Looking straight into Y/n's eyes, his hands outstretched to y/n's head and her waist, "There's no Emily and me".

A tear fell down her cheek as she felt stupid thinking that there was an Emily and Yeonjun when really she was just overreacting. Her friendship would stay together for much longer then she thought. Yeonjun wipes away her tears as she went in for a kiss letting their fingers linger intertwined between the other's own.

Y/n slowly smiles, took out his hands from the one holding it and wrapping it arms around the guy that laid on top of her. Hands through his hair and around his back, a hungry yet soft feel to his lips she finally got the chance to feel. Yeonjun was brazenly daring to gently prod y/n's lips apart even more with the tip of his tongue and meet y/n's.

Tongue to tongue. The kiss deepened as y/n surrendered and grabbed at Yeonjun's face while he traced the tip of his fingers on his cheeks that were filled with tears. And all y/n could do was moan.

"Ummm, Yeonjun".

Y/n grabbed at the clothed boy's shirt with her hands, trying to hitch the uniform to pull him closer then he already was...she wanted chest to chest to feel the beat of his heart against hers that was beating uncontrollably in this heated moment they were sharing for the first time.

Kissing her back like never before he became hungry as he growled in his throat causing the covers to move from between them. Along with pulling off his shirt, locking lips again for a quick breath he found himself in y/n's embrace feeling her claws at his back the kisses didn't stop until it was getting hard to breath.

Yeonjun made a sound letting their lips separate for another breath, but the shives felt like they never stopped kissing, "Why do you look more desirable with your shirt off?"

"Don't say that. When you're making that face that I've never seen before", he says, seeing y/n lips all red and wet from the intimate exchange.

"What are you talking about? What face?"

"The one I can't explain, but only capture in sight or with a picture".

His sweet words were all y/n could focus on leaving her mouth wide open, "Can I try it again?", Yeonjun suddenly asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well..".

"Kiss me,'' she quickly said, to shut him up, to have his lips to her was something to feel. Yeonjun laughed at the blatantly blunt request, slipping his tongue in but for not too long moving kiss behind the ear and down the chest.

Hickey but heavy breathing barely moving still. She was on edge from the emotion and heat that was assaulting her body would feel so good. Causing goosebumps from the heightened passion that were no more between the sheets to intensify all the more.

Hmmm. Cool, yet not their bodies slim down sweat letting moisten slip in making the sound of their tryst all the more obvious–to them; y/n and Yeonjun were too caught up with themselves the sense of caring who heard or not wasn't questionable inside the room.

You let y/n lay therewith every time he unbuttons her school short he laid a peck from his lips to her chest, flowing down with his sweet kissing she felt even warmer inside. Watching him with every kiss he looked back at her as well; bra was removed as she gasped when Yeonjun placed his lips to them.

Y/n was almost incoherent as Yeonjun used the tip of his tongue to tease and stimulate them, that all the while made him feel obviously different. It was intensely making him throb with pleasure and expectation. He takes a look up at y/n and her eyes were closed, her hands still gripped at Yeonjun's hair and her teeth biting into her lower lip. His hand slipped under her skirt feeling the touch of her heat was wet a wicked smile in his eyes which invited a smile to appear on Yeonjun's face as well.

  
  


"Good?"

Surprise from his question y/n eyes shyly flew open nodding her head.

Yeonjun uses the tip of his fingers to rub the silk through y/n's cult, getting a whiny moan from y/n, "It would be nice to get a response from you".

"Junie", she breathes out heavily, "It's too good,'' she says, thinning her lips.

His teeth showed in a row then disappeared quickly allowing himself to give y/n a sharp playful bite on her nipples.

"Ahh! Dammit, June", she breathed out.

"Did it hurt?"

"No", she says, softly in a whisper, "No it really didn't", y/n giggles.

The rubbing intensity from Yeonjun's hand took over the sharp pain he laid on her; she became so close he didn't realize he was still giving her off. Curling feet, frowning face, and her palms surrounded on Yeonjun as she cums. Her eyes closed tight, frowning if the face and heavy breath was all y/n was doing...once calmed and eyes opened there was nothing in front of her, but pitch black.

Sitting up the covers fell off and to her right was Yeonjun...asleep next to her and her face went red, looking down she was in complete shock, "Damn it, y/n!"

She says jumping over him running to the bathroom. Walking out was no piece of cake when y/n ran into Ren on the way out.

  
  
  
  
  


**_(A/u): If you haven't figured it out. She was only dreaming like I said in the beginning. Girls can have wet dreams too 🙄_ **


	9. Could This Be a New Friendship?

"Uh, hey"

"Hey", Ren said, giggling, "What are you doing up?"

"What are you going here?", y/n says, bitterly to Ren that seems to be taken back a little.

"Um, Tae asked me to stay since it was getting late".

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be–".

"It's okay".

"It's not okay. I just got embarrassed and running into you got me nervous".

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Uhhhh....".

"How about we go talk downstairs?"

"Yeah, sure".

Taking a seat on the cold but soft couch that holds memories of a stupid sinful thing y/n did with Tae and Ren knew all about expect one. 

"What about me makes you embarrassed?", Ren suddenly asked.

"It doesn't...you don't make me embarrassed, but what you know does".

"Why?"

"Because Yeonjun doesn't know".

"Why don't you tell him? He is your best friend, why keep it a secret?"

"It's not a secret".

"Then why not tell him?"

"You're asking a lot of questions".

"What? Are they too hard for you?"

"No, it's just–".

"Just what?"

"I care! I care too much for him to tell him, okay".

"Y/n..".

"No, I've always liked Yeonjun. It's just the fact of us being friends has made it hard over the years of trying to get over him. I liked him after I met him and Tae sensed it and when he told me 'If he doesn't like you, I'll like you' and since that day we've been just connected".

"Did you guys ever...?"

"We've done things, but not enough for the both of us to tell Yeonjun about or even do more. He broke it off since he met you, or that's what I believe".

"How did your feelings actually start with him?"

"Who, Tae?"

"No. Yeonjun".

Y/n felt a bit surprised from Ren asking that, she thought Ren would want to know all about Tae and her in the past but maybe the two years old female in front of her would feel a bit uncomfortable talking about him. It's been a minute since y/n thought about her first crush being her best friend and just how it went about; when at the time she knew of her feelings for him y/n tried her best to forget all those special moments she fell over heels for him.

But only a little highlighted on that day...

______

"Yah! Stop it".

"Y/n, I know you've been through a lot of stuff in your life", Yeonjun says, continuing to pin down y/n in the grass.

"And you don't even have to tell me about them for me to already know...because I see them. In your eyes I see them".

He beautifully put into words that shook up her heart flowing up tears in her eyes as she looked back at him, "All I ask is for you to be yourself".

"What if I don't know who I am?"

"Then let me help you find yourself", he said, all concerned about the little girl in front of him, that'll soon be his best friend.

Also the day y/n fell for her future best friend, but who knew a fight in the park would create a beautiful friendship, of all days where y/n experience her last time of feeling alone.

_______

"Ren, all I can say about that day...is it's the last time I felt alone", y/n concern eyes glanced at Ren.

"I understand".

"You do?"

"Yeah, I fell for Tae before I knew him".

"Uh, how is that possible?"

"It's possible".

"Oohkay", y/n awkwardly said, sitting in the awkward silence that made her look down at her phone, "It's 5 am already".

"How about we make breakfast? You know since the guys baked for us", Ren said, walking over to the kitchen.

Y/n followed along with a response, "Yeah, but it's not like they cooked dinner".

"Are you down or not?", she asked, turning on the light.

Of course y/n was down she wanted to do something that she hasn't done for a while; making breakfast for the guys. Y/n puts on a sheepish smile rolling her eyes, "I'm down".

They giggled preparing things while y/n just stayed back staring at Ren that was actually a good person she enjoyed talking to which was the first girl ever y/n thought was decent. 

She took her time as y/n thought about the same question Ren asked her, "How exactly did you and Tae get back to..together? Not together but get back talking".

Y/n shyly asked looking at Ren that seems to be off into space with a dumb look on her face; a smile? Y/n just shook her head giggling to herself happy to see Ren happy which is weird for her since she's never considered anyone else as a friend or anything else in particular.

_ Could this be a new friendship? _


	10. Tae and Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I gave you 3 new chapters please enjoy *Wink*

The friendship was surely going to bloom though both the girls did have something in common; they both liked one of the brothers. Their stories were just different on how they met and fallen for the other, but the real question is how did y/n come back into Tae's life.

And here I am...to give you the story on that, on Tae and Ren.

A college party was always going on in the night and she damn well knew it, it was college of course. The first year there as a freshman; her friends were sophomores there–she decided to take a year off for personal reasons to find herself and once she had Ren took the chance to go back to school and do more.

The college she was attending was great, but seeing the one that had her heart, soul, and mind was there as well. Graduation day she never got to tell him how she feels and Ren regret that through high school because the truth be told she wanted to.

**_Flashback to that day_ **

"Tae, I don't want to fight with you, but the things you said back there were just nonsense".

"Y/n you know things haven't been right with us since the summertime".

"It's been longer than the summer; it has been since sophomore and Junior year and now here senior year. Just know I don't go around talking bullshit about you".

"Please, I know that's a lie and so do you".

"It's not".

"You're saying you don't go around laughing with your friends about me?"

"I don't. And if they do it around me I would say something. Tae, if you only knew some things that I do".

"Like what? Tell me".

"I can't".

"You can tell me anything".

You chuckle from Tae responds, "Only if that was true".

"It is".

"I can't. It's not like how it used to be".

Tae was silent and so was Ren, the conversation took another turn but was it the right way? Did things even get cleared up with both of them? Who knows.

To hell with it. He went his way as Ren watched him with sad compassion eyes wishing she had the courage to tell Tae how she felt and soon to realize she'll be regretting it later then anything else going for her in probably in the next lifetime.

Graduation came and he didn't even say goodbye, why was it so hard for him? He looked Ren right in the face surrounded by a crowd of people outside and all he did was look back into her eyes in hope for him to say the phrases 'I'm gonna miss you' or 'Goodbye' or just anything.

It made her heart skip a beat when he just walked away. Like he did see her! How more cruel could he possibly be to the girl that once before had his heart–was it that easy for him to let her go? Just like that he wasn't a part of her life and he didn't need her to be apart of his, no more excuses to see him again because they were living two different lives.

At the college, Ren made friends, they of course were sophomores but who gives a damn the party went on and on. Two different parties they took her on and she surely didn't mind; classes were starting next week and this week Ren was gonna spend it on having fun.

Knocking on the front door with Ren's new and old friends she saw the worry on her friends faces.

"What is it with you two?"

"Nothing", they say, at the same time.

"Guys, I know me being back is weird, but I promise not to lose control".

"It's not that".

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see", the other friend says.

The door swings open with the loud music becoming even louder than before when the door was shut. People drinking and taking shots in the back–Ren could clearly see this was the best party she's been to all night. After 1am she ran to the bathroom, but the public one was packed with people in line and she knew when she gets the taste of liquor in her system it goes right through her and Ren couldn't hold it for too long.

Taking the chance Ren ran through another room on the right going inside she walked right passed everything going straight to the bathroom. Coming in was no problem, but going out of the room would be.

You walked out looking around and smiling at the little things she did see in the dark along with a little giggle. The door closes and there stands a tall male at the door walking over to Ren.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving".

"I didn't ask you to leave all I asked you what are you doing in the here and who may you be?"

"I understand that, but I don't talk to people I don't know and it's not like I can see you anyways".

"Fair enough,'' he says, turning back around and turning on the lights, "Oh, I'm Taehyung by the way", he adds, facing the girl he quickly recognizes her.

She was shocked as well looking at him, "Tae".

"Ren?", he said standing still as there was danger in front of him but he was completely shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was...using the bathroom since the hallway bathroom had a line".

"No. What are you doing here? At this college".

"I got in".

"What happens with staying with your dad and going to school out there".

"It was only supposed to be a year with my dad, but–".

"But What are you doing here?!", he says, forcefully out with a frown upon his face that scared Ren.

She didn't respond, instead her feet took off at the door, reaching for the doorknob to leave, all she wanted to do was leave that dark room filled with Tae's anger. But why? Why seeing Ren made him so angry?


	11. I Have to Tell You Something

Angry. Kim Taehyung wasn't the angry type, overwhelmed, yes. Seeing her again wasn't something he prepared himself for but letting her walk out that was the same letting her go on graduation day.

Was it easy for Tae to let go of Ren?

No.

He followed her out the room and out of the party reaching out for her arm that he lead on tight to, " I didn't say you had to go. It was a simply question".

"Why are you even questioning me?", she said, still looking off straight down the hallway.

Everything to Ren start to feel like thing before and she only just got there! How could things start off just like before so soon. This is suppose to be different for her and yet the feelings are making her boil.

"I wasn't trying to do that. How am I suppose to act seeing you again, it not like you told me".

Ren pulls her arm away turning around to give Tae an unpleasing face, "And why exactly would I do that?"

Tae didn't have an answer for her but she sure did have a lot to say to him.

"That's what I thought", Ren said, softly as her face also soften up looking up at Tae with that thought of him knowing it all.

"I don't know where you got the thought of me having to console myself to getting into the same school as you. Because I'm doing this for myself not you...I got in for me not you".

"That's not where I was going with that".

"Then what is it?"

"It would of been just nice to know that you were going to school here".

"Still, why would I tell you? Do you remember our last conservation because I remember you avoiding me when we graduated".

"I did no such-".

"You did! You didn't even say goodbye or even...".

"I didn't want to say goodbye", he said.

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to say goodbye", Tae says, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Why is it so hard for you?", Ren thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"I said why is it so hard for you? To say the simplest things".

"You made it hard for me".

"Me? How do I-".

"You just do! Like how I didn't want to say goodbye to you because goodbyes to me are like forever...forever gone".

Ren was speechless, she didn't know how to response to the guy that basically said he didn't want a goodbye with her to last forever.

"See you later, Tae", was all Ren could come with as she takes a few steps away from him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Wait", he says, "Can we start over?"

"But it was already too late to start over because she's already (still) in love with him. So, when is she going to let him or will Ren continue to regret not saying a word.

_**Present** _

"Whoa, so you just left him standing there?"

Ren laughed at y/n's surprised face, "Yeah, pretty much".

"Haha, serves him right. Whoa whoa what happened next? And what actually happened in high school with the two of you?"

"That's another story. A much longer one I may say".

"Oh, then you have to promise me to tell me one day, okay?"

"Okay. Breakfast is done all I have to do is take out the biscuits in the oven".

"alright, I'll go wake up the boys".

"Thanks", Ren says, seeing y/n run off upstairs as she drifts off with sad and good memories with Taehyung and loving him since freshman year.

**(A/u): Comment if you want a Tae and Ren background story.**

Too late for Ren to figure it out, sooner she regretted not telling him in their past but now it seems like things sordo worked out.

_ **Skip to Y/n** _

Running up the stairs y/n's face has a shining smile upon her face that soon enough started to fade as she gotten closer to Tae's door. The thought of still what happen clouded in and the conversation with Ren helped a bit that y/n was actually willing to talk with Yeonjun about it. Though the thought of y/n never being honest with her best friend really left her a burden on her shoulders.

With all these secrets building up was something she couldn't take anymore.

Y/n woke up Tae and told him to go down stair to find Ren waiting. Yeonjun was in the next room and it wasn't easy for her to get the confidences. The shining blue light seems so beautiful on Yeonjun's awakened face, y/n sat down next to him on the bed waking him up slowly.  
He sat up with the nicest smile she has ever seen and it could only be because the truth was about to come out.

"What's going on?"

"Ren and I made breakfast for you guys".

"Seriously. Whoa, how long has it been since you cooked?"

"Shut up", y/n says, giggling.

"Let's go, I wanna go taste it", Yeonjun says, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as he tries to get up.

But y/n pulls him back down on the bed, "Hold on, horse man. We have to talk".

"Have to...?"

"Well, I want to talk to you real quick then you can have all the food your heart desires".

"That's not what my heart desires", he said, so serious but it was clear y/n didn't catch on as her face continued to smile.

"Then what does your heart desire most in this world, my sweet sweet Junie?"

"You".

He said, watching y/n's smile fall.

_Me?_ Don't you mean Emily? She of course asked herself and realizes if she doesn't tell him about Tae now she'll never get the chance to.

"Yeonjun, listen I-".

"I'm serious, y/n", he says again.

"Yeonjun, please I have to say this".


	12. I Have to Tell you Something (Continuing...)

He turned his body toward y/n giving her his full attention that she needed the most in this moment that could make or break them. Though for Yeonjun he was floating staring at her in his big over sized shirt as her long black hair hung low with every blink her eyelashes would follow.

Oh, how bad he drifted off into her and the slow movements to seeing her red pinkish lips. Yeonjun didn't notice but he was moving in closer to y/n that sat in front of him and even closer she noticed him while she held her tongue.

"Y/n, can I kiss you?", Yeonjun asked. His voice is a little huskier than before.

Huh! I don't understand...why are you asking when you're already so close.

Y/n froze letting Yeonjun do whatever he wanted because she wanted it too. Lowering her gaze of the things she stopped had to tell her best friend sinked in but Yeonjun took her chin and held it closer towards her face and gently placing his lips to hers. Tasting the sweet, soft texture of lips that were red. 

He pulled away looking back at y/n that opened her eyes seeing him as well, "I wonder. Do I really see you as a friend?".

Still nose to nose y/n didn't want to speak the truth, this was the moment to forget about her secrets and truth with getting distracted by the boy that was wondering has he ever seen her as a best friend.

"You are the friend, who I want to do this with", he says.

Leaning in again to give her a real kiss, a passionate kiss that told y/n all his desires for her but wasn't it too early for that?

Yeonjun gave y/n a real kiss while the conversation with Ren appears strong–for hours of talking her words came clear as day into y/n head.

"You will fall in love with your friends. Deep, passionate love. You will create a second family with them, a kind of tribe that makes you feel less vulnerable. They can love you all the time, without judgement. At least the good ones can".

"So, y/n you should be asking yourself this. Do you think Yeonjun can love you without judging you about your past with Tae?"

Can he? I never had to think about it because it's Yeonjun we're talking about. Though when it comes to his brother I really wouldn't know until I tell him.

And everything she says is all true.

This was the moment for her which was being wasted by this lovely hot moment that made them giggle a few times at each other. It was nice, y/n never knew how much nicer it could have been all these years and yet here he was in the tips of her fingers holding him tight, no chance of letting him go.

Yeonjun on top of y/n across the bed pinning her down while locking fingers with the other. Opening her mouth a little wider, Yeonjun slipped his tongue inside y/n's where it was welcomed. The kiss went deeper and elicited groan from both.

Downstairs Tae praises Ren over her cooking digging in like he's been waiting all day when he really just woke up. Ren sat next to him looking off at the ocean or nature that could never disappear when he's standing right next to her.

Tae puts down his fork looking over at her catching Ren like she did a crime of stealing his looks away.

"How old are you?"

Ren's complexion gave off a frown at Tae's stupid question, "Old enough. Wait, I'm older than you".

"Right. Then why are you looking away like you steal something?"

"I'm not", she shyly said, "What?", she adds, as Tae continues to gaze at her expression as well.

"What", he repeats after Ren with a giggle, "Something about the way you look at me".

"How do you mean?", Ren says, with a smile.

"It's almost like you want to...".

"Wanna what?"

"Kiss me".

"Would that be such a surprise?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Ren, if you-do you?"

"Tae".

"Ren you know I want to be your boyfriend so why are you taking so long for us to be together?"

"Did you forget the things we've been through?"

"No but what happened to starting over?"

"I never agreed to that and don't you remember what you did to that poor girl on the couch".

"I did tell you about it and to my knowledge she wasn't complaining about it".

"High on drugs I won't either. I told you not to take that out my bag which you didn't listen to and now she's going through something".

"So, we can't be together?"

"I didn't say that. I believe we need more time".

"I believe we had enough time. 4 years of high school, a year apart, and now we're standing in front of each. What else can there possibly be?"

"I'll let you know", she says. Kissing his cheek before going inside the kitchen.

——

It was heated, maybe too heated where y/n felt like the bomb holding all the information and Yeonjun was unlocking her with his mouth. 

His touches, aww! Grip me tighter.

She repeated kinky words and thoughts inside her head too scared to let them out. Y/n wouldn't know how to think if Yeonjun heard them but her moaning helped ease her clingy hands that ended under Yeonjun's shirt. He ended up under hers as well wrapped around her waist and soft touches on her stomach.

He let y/n breathe as he kissed her round cheeks that were heated as well they could be red in the dark but all he saw was a beautiful blue rose he wanted to devour with his lips, tongue, fingers, hands, and don't forget the teeth.

She slipped her eyes open seeing him lifting up her shirt going to lay butterfly kisses to her stomach but she stopped him.

"Junie, I'm going to tell you something that might upset you but I need to say it. It's about time that I do".

"Y/n, what is it?", he asks, taking y/n's hands as they both sit up on the bed.

"I used to mess around with your brother, Tae", y/n confessed.

Finally the burden that had become heavy upon her shoulders were disappearing and just maybe they could be together. She hoped for them to be together after everything, the long wait of wanting him to want her. Y/n could have all the things she always desired with this boy in front of her.

But was it really going to be that simple for her and him. Will Yeonjun judge her past with Taehyung that she secretly kept from him all of these years?

  
  


Y/n might have been relieved but Yeonjun was feeling the weight of the young girl's words.

Seeing Yeonjun face lower and the grip on y/n's hands slowly fell but she held on tight, "But I swear it meant nothing".

"How could you say that!", he shouted, pushing her hands away.

She wasn't surprised by his actions but the tears in his eyes really shook y/n to bites that maybe–just maybe the guy that laid his lips to hers was going to be together.

Even though she thought that y/n felt the judgement creeping in, that just might end things all together.

"It's the truth", she pleases out shouting back but all Yeonjun could do was shake his head, "Yeonjun please believe me. Don't shun me away".

"Oh, like you've been doing to me. With these secrets!"

She could see he was beyond pissed or it was just a cover to hide away his tears and it left her in denial sitting there shaking her head looking through Yeonjun's pain in his eyes. 

"For how long?", he whispered.

"Huh?"

"FOR HOW LONG? And how many times, y/n?"

"A few", she says, trying to throw it over her shoulder as if it all meant nothing and she was telling the truth. Y/n knew it wasn't going to be easy when he asked that question and she could do was drop her glare by lowering her head.

"How many times is a few?", he asks, frowning upon her. 

Y/n shut her eyes tight with the knowledge of letting Yeonjun wants to know of the past, "Since Middle School and not even the first year of High School with Tae".

Yeonjun gasped, turning away from y/n that led her head to come up, "WOAH, that's hella a few, don't you think!"

"It's not what you think, I swear!", she says, reaching out for him.

He shunned her away again by getting up and walking around from y/n, "Not what I think. You screwed my brother!"

They both shouted with anger and tears that made both of their chests hurt. Also love for the other that yet was it going to come out?

"I didn't screw Tae!", y/n said in a scream for him to hear her out but Yeonjun gave y/n a scared look.

"Don't say his name. I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth not after we-we...".

"We kissed".

He rolled his eyes looking away at the poor girl sitting on his...he stood up thinking and thinking wondering was everything a lie when it hit it. "Oh my God, OH My God, y/n. Does this mean you used me", he said, looking back at y/n.

"Wh-What? No".

"To get to him?"

"No, no I would never. Don't say that! I love you", she confesses. And not in the way she said to him the first time like in their funny silly ways but her heart was actually speaking to him and she wanted him to hear her crying heart.

She stood up walking to him trying to get him to understand but it felt like he was spitting in her face.

"How could you do it if you love me? I lost you to him, y/n. I did", he says backing up against the wall accepting defeat.

"You didn't lose me. We stopped when High School started for him".

"Who decided to end things?"

"Yeonjun..".

"You heard me! Who decided to end things?"

Y/n swipes her tears away, "He did".

"You're telling me if my BROTHER would have never ended it, you would continue with him".

"You're putting words in my mouth! You got it all twisted we only ever made out".

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Is it! Because it doesn't make it all the worse", he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Tell me something y/n...is he better? Would you have continue to mess with him if he never ended it?", Y/n shook her head at Yeonjun with his stupid questions that pissed her off. So she held onto herself turning away from him–he wasn't going to stop the questions and y/n knew it.

"Tell me!", he adds.

Tears flowed down her face with a straight face, turning to look at the hurt puppy in front of her. With his big eyes, and plumped lips that he licked to get rid of the tears, "I can't tell you. Just can't", she says, trying to calm down from the heated conversation.

Y/n couldn't answer Yeonjun questions–it wasn't hard to answer but she didn't see the point into telling him something she knew he wouldn't believe. She knew him all too well and they stood there staring at one another crying with the blue light that started to not look so pleasant anymore.

"This friendship is starting to feel like a lie, y/n".

"It's not a lie".

"What am I supposed to think?"

"Not that".

"THEN What! Why him? Why my brother?"

"Because I couldn't have you! Are you happy now?"

"Y/n, I don't get it. How come-".

"What don't you get! How can you be this clueless, Yeonjun...I had a crush on since that day on the playground when you pinned me down, I fell for you that day. All those years ago, still now together, and still you never showed me that you ever felt the same way".

"You don't know that", he said, in a tiny way.

"No, I do. Tae, he was there to help me feel better when you were so clueless".


	13. This Friendship Feels Like A Lie

This conversation was all they could have and it wasn't going anywhere good. Yeonjun judge her and y/n felt torn by his words, she was going through things at that age and she didn't know how to figure it out at the time. But now being with both brothers helped her out in the long run making her a better person that her parents didn't even care to know about.

"And that's when you fell for him,'' he said, like a smart ass rolling his eyes.

"No. It was when you ditched me for them guys to go play football with and he was there to make me feel better. Along with his sweet words that I knew you would never say to me".

"Which was?"

" 'If he doesn't like you then I will' he said and it started off there".

"Well those guys weren't shit because they kicked my ass afterwards".

"I know" y/n said, with a giggle.

Yeonjun giggles as well but it wasn't long enough for him to forget.

"Was that the last time?"he asked, seeing y/n eyebrows raise up with confusion written on her face, "When he started high school, right?"

"Well..".

"What the fuck, y/n?"

"It just happened".

"When did this happen?"

"The night before our exam", she started off saying, honestly but Yeonjun face reacted harshly hearing it, "It was because I was drugged.''

"Cut the bullshit, y/n".

"I'm not bullshitting you".

"I hate you", Yeonjun said, ever so lightly like it didn't hurt him saying it, "I never liked you...not that way, I never loved you as a friend and I'm going to be with Emily".

The room went silent, only broken cries of y/n hearing the person she only had broken her heart. Each word he said were like letters she cried from her eyes as she held her chest but he was only being stubborn.

Y/n sucked it up standing tall looking back at Yeonjun with hopelessness, "And the kiss? What the hell was that moment ago since you're with Emily".

He shrugged his shoulders not looking y/n in her eyes. Saying things he didn't mean but he was even more scared to tell y/n truth and he thought he lost her to his brother she has been fooling around with. He also looked broken looking at her but he put on a stronger face.

"You should go,'' he said leaving the room.

There on the steps he broke down in tears hoping everything was false along with all the secrets she held onto were also powerful enough to. Wreak this friendship up.

Yeonjun was already downstairs sitting at the table when y/n decided to come out with all her things going to the door.

It was too early for all of this and almost Christmas. Ren ran to the door apologizing to y/n about being honest and that's when y/n knew her and Tae heard everything that went on upstairs.

"I'm sorry".

"Stop, it's not your fault".

"If I haven't suggested–".

"Things would be alright?", y/n finished the sentence for Ren.

"Yeah".

"But things already weren't alright".

"What do you mean?"

"Things are better this way. Graduation is just around the corner then he doesn't have to see my face again".

"Don't do what Tae and I did", Ren pleased to the girl standing in the door continuing to cry.

"I can't promise that. What if he doesn't want me around?"

"The fight for him".

"I've been fighting and I'm tired. It's about time that he did it for once".

"I really think you should be the one".

Y/n shook her head not giving into Ren's request, "I'm sorry", she lastly said, taking one more glance at Yeonjun sitting at the table with Tae just before walking out the door.

**_ Yeonjun Pov. _ **

Ren watched as y/n left on her own walking home in the cold weather that started to snow even more. She strongly stomped her way over to the table slapping Tae in the back of the head.

"Ow! I'm not that one that did anything wrong".

"This has your name written all over it. You can at least say something".

"Like what?"

Ren gave Tae a frustrating look that answered his question she didn't have to speak about, "He has to learn on his own. If he's gonna let something good walk out of his life it's going to be his fault, not mine".

"I'm sitting right here", Yeonjun says, butting in.

"You're really not going to go after her, Yeonjun?", she asked.

"Don't you think your boyfriend should? Or y/n's boyfriend. She's isn't my problem".

"How could you say that!", Tae said, beginning to get pissed off from his little brother's mouth. That is disrespecting his long time friend like she was a nobody.

"Don't go on bad mouthing y/n and I mean that. I won't stand for it".

"Shocker", he says.

"Yeonjun, Tae isn't my boyfriend".

"Well, that proves my theory".

"I'm not y/n's boyfriend either. I'm NOT ANYONE'S Boyfriend".

"Oh, of all memes don't hold yourself back because I know now. GO! be together".

"Are you stupid! She never wanted to be with me, it was you. Even now you are all she ever wanted".

"Whatever", was all he could say without letting himself break down from earlier that continues to play inside his head.

Things were said and now Yeonjun couldn't take back. He believed he didn't want to because of the lies y/n told him plus forget talking to his brother ever again with the shit he pulled. Though things we're bad and heated the two best friends kept their distance but Ren has a plan, she had Tae in on it as well and all was left was timing it perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Im so late posting. I've been busy with work and school is starting for me in May so I have been taking care of that, but this story is almost finish but if you would like to read this ahead just on my Instagram @nolovedark to know what happens next but if you're a patient person than enjoy.


	14. Tae: I love you

Days turned into weeks and it was already Christmas. Christmas Eve was usually the time to decorate around the house, we'll Yeonjun's house. Y/n never decorated or spent Christmas Eve with her parents and the same goes for Christmas Day but she always had her best friend to speed the holidays with.

Until now, she stayed away thinking about Yeonjun was all she did with the time being off of school. Y/n stayed on the couch for hours, days, and weeks just sleeping because of the memories of the past overflowed her thoughts as soon she walked inside of her bedroom.

But a surprise knocked on her front door as well for Yeonjun on his bedroom door. Both appeared in different locations, Ren at y/n's front door and Tae at Yeonjun's bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?", y/n asked.

"What do you want?", Yeonjun angrily asked his big brother.

The two confused pairs said to the two unwelcome guesses. They choose to invite themselves to fix this little problem that's been slowly heating and Ren couldn't stand back and watch it happen–she's a problem fixer exactly when it's her own problem. As for Tae, he was happily forced into it while Ren threatens not to be his girlfriend if he didn't so of course, he caves in...caved into love i'll say.

"Get dressed. We're going to a party", Ren and Tae said, welcoming themselves inside.

_**Yeonjun & Tae pov.** _

"Party? I thought you were going back to college", he said, walking back to his bed laying across it, lifeless.

"That's where the party is. So, little brother get dressed and stop soaking around in your room".

"No one's soaking".

"Really, why do you have bags under your eyes and their red shot? I'm guessing you've been crying and not getting any sleep over y/n".

Yeonjun jumped up out of the bed to his brother, "Who's sad, upset, and pissed? Not me that's who".

"Then prove it. Get your ass ready to go but first, shower you smell of sadness".

"Screw you".

"Everyone wishes that", Tae says laughing as he leaves the room.

"Bro, wait", he told his big brother, stopping midway in the hall.

Tae looks over his shoulder looking at his confused little brother that wanted to ask him something. 

"Wassup?"

"I never asked you and I don't know if I should be mad at you, should I right? But not even that-".

"See, I'm going to stop you right there", he said, taking three steps to Yeonjun that seemed like he was going to cry, "You can ask me all the questions you want on the way there".

Yeonjun nodded agreeing to his big brother, "Oh and Yeonjun".

"Yeah?"

"I am to blame. I rather you put all the blame on me and not y/n. She has been through some things in the past and I took advantage of the situation".

"Hyung".

"No, Yeonjun. Cut y/n a break because it's not fair for you to give me a slap on the shoulder then never talk to her cause she's been holding back her feelings".

"She's in love with you but that's all I'm going to say about this so jump on the shower", he said, trying to leave the conversation there but his little brother stopped him again.

"Hyung...".

"Yeonjun", Tae said, sternly giving him a death stare.

"It's not what you think but Thanks I guess".

Taichung's death stares easily smooth out with Yeonjun's sweet words, something he thought he didn't deserve from everything that has been going on for weeks. Tae thought of y/n when he's brother said them because he's mission was still to get them together.

"Aye, it's okay to miss her".

"Yea, I know", Yeonjun replied, closing his bedroom door just before Tae caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

He knew his little brother was hurting and all he wanted was to help so thank God for Ren and her plan that was going well.

  
  


**_Ren & Y/n POV._ **

"What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed. We're going to a party", Ren says, welcoming herself inside.

Y/n closed the door following behind Ren as she took off her gloves and jacket, "Uh, Ren how did you find where I lived?"

"Tae".

Tae, of course. Who else?

She said, in her head rolling her eyes.

"Ren, to be honest, I'm not up for a party. Where is it even at?"

"It's a college party", she said, in an exciting tone.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?", y/n asked, walking over to the couch.

"Maybe".

"If you wanted to make me feel better you should have bought me more hot chocolate. With the snow and all it's going to be the death of me".

Ten followed along to the couch, "Y/n, come to the party with me. I promise it won't disappoint", she sincerely meant, taking y/n's hand into hers.

She noticed that y/n was a complete wreck and she needed to feel better since it's Christmas Eve and who's sad on the day before Christmas.

"I'll give you a makeover".

That made y/n smile. She never had a makeover before now the siblings don't with her, it warmed her heart a bit, better than the hot chocolate that soon enough made y/n cold inside again.

"Ok! Let's go, I'll show you my room", she said, holding onto Ren's hand and dragging her upstairs.


	15. The Drive

The pair took off at different times, but this story line would seem like they showed up all at the same time so please don't get confused I'll do my best not to mess up this long chapter. Of course the boys left out first and it would seem right to start them off first instead I think the girls should so we can start off Ren and Tae love story while the long process of getting y/n dressed and herself everything came out wonderful for the two as they approached the car it seemed things were coming into place. Ren became the best big sister for y/n and all she wanted was the best for the girl next to her, the drive to the University will take as long as getting to the point of Tae and Ren but as the girls set out their girly mood wasn't easy to break while they sang out to songs on the radio and had Starbucks in one hand they sang out together to each other.

While Ren so happened was feeling herself on the other side y/n turned down the radio and put down her Starbucks looking over at the big sister figure that glanced over to see what was the matter?

"Aye, why did you-."

"Can you tell me about you and Tae not?"

She felt that serious vibe from y/n and she thought it was time, "Why is knowing about Tae and I story so important?"

"Like you said 'Don't do what Tae and I did' but i need to know what actually you did".

"Well, y/n. I don't know if there's anything else to say about it. I thought you already knew the basic on how and why Tae and I never got together".

"I wasn't the nosy type of child before High School even though Tae and I were fooling around his business wasn't mines and couldn't care less except when he started drifting away from me and that's probably why I kinda hated his guts because our friendship and communications were slipping through my fingers. I didn't care that he stopped it but I think now I know why he did it".

"Huh! Why?"

"Because of you silly", y/n giggled at Ren that wasn't so intelligent when it came to her own relationships, "How don't you know that?"

"Tae, isn't the easiest person to read. You should know that better than anyone."

"I do but he's also the simplest person I know and when things get complicated that's when he shuns away Ren but other things he's like a book. Just know it's easy to tell when Tae is upset just keep your eyes wide open and pay attention".

"When don't I?"

"Patiently when it's your own relations".

The sister like girls laughed at one another and the knowledge y/n gave Ren a lot of thinking, with that same she decided to tell y/n about the things that happen or she wanted to happen along with them getting as close as they are but still aren't together.

**(A/u): Let me know in the comments do you want Tae and Ren together already or should she continue to hold off on Tae that still hasn't been punished for getting y/n off on the couch. Lol don't forget this is still a smut story.**

"High School. Ha, where do I start?"

Ren wondered about out loud as the thought past started to resurface into her brain and out her mouth that'll soon get tired of both. The hallways were crowded but Ren could always scent something and what I mean by scent things are like to have a feeling to people that appeared very strong once everyone went to their next class and that one person that walked past her in slow motion was giving off a mysterious vibe so dearly wanted to get to know.

_It wasn't his looks that caught my notice but just him peridot made me overwhelmed and I didn't know what it was. It was so new to me, I didn't want to let loose to it while he walked by me._

How it all began was their friends became a couple through all of freshman year, that's how Tae and Ren met while all four of them became friends but the two broke up over the summer, though that didn't mean the friendship died..surprisingly it got better for a little while going into sophomore year. You would think things would have been great once Tae confessed his feelings that year but it didn't; his best friend also confessed to Ren which through her off because even though Tae said he liked her he didn't want to be in a relationship and she never knew the reason behind it. So, as time went by she got closer to Tae's friend but she only thought of him as a best friend as while since her best friend found another guy and stopped talking to her which Ren knew he wasn't a good guy for her best friend to be dating-her friend didn't like that and she befriending her.

Ren was hurt but she had Tae and his best friend, Jimin. Though it made Tae jealous it was getting worse than usual that it got to the point of choosing one over the other something she didn't want to do...slowly Tae stopped doing a lot of stuff with Ren hurting her in the process leaving her in the arms of Jimin. They dated not too long since Tae found out he separated from both of us and Ren was left to break up Jimin because he did a sneak thing by Tae when she already explained she needed to be the one but the break up didn't fix things but it drove everyone apart. For Jimin and Ren they stayed best friends for a while but then came the on and off from making out to staying friends but when staying friends and the off days from not making up he lost his virginity in the process and didn't tell her; at least she didn't sleep with them to find that out afterwards. Sophomore to Junior year this was going on, then finally over the summer Ren told Jimin how it is...she was still in love with Tae.

Senior year. Ren tried her best to make things right with him but he was doing so good she didn't want to be the cause of his affection by making things hard for himself when working so hard to get into college and that's how that argument went about but it helped her decide to let him go. Once she decided to focus and be by herself Ren became the top 10 for graduation and you already know what happened on graduation day with Ren and Tae so after she wanted to do more for herself and there came taking a year off school to make things possible for her future. 


	16. The Drive {2}

"WAIT! Tae broke it off with me because he started liking you", y/n said, pausing at the end while realizing Tae never changed as for caring for her the same way it had always been, "Aww, I just can't believe he told you he liked you. Now that's way out of his comfort zone".

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah! Ren why are you so clueless? You starting to be like Yeonjun if you ask me", she replied rolling her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm the only one he told his feelings to, it took him a year to tell me how he felt when he started liking me months before we got out of school for the summer".

"Well...I guess I can't blame you. Tae is a closed off person and I actually have years to getting to read him".

"Where are you going with this?"

"It's not all your fault and It's not all his fault. I don't expect you to wait for Tae and just for his to get jealous and stop doing the things you both did was pretty cold of him. Though, dating the Jimin, Tae's best friend was also pretty cold. You both should have talked about it instead of going through this long period of not being together. Oh, another thing why didn't he want to date you after saying he liked you and of course you liked him too I don't understand that".

"I don't know either. Feel free to ask him yourself".

"You know what I will", y/n strongly said reaching for her phone.

It made Ren panic grabbing a hold of y/n's phone and hands while she continued to drive with one hand, "Hold up, y/n! You can ask him another time, don't you want me to finish telling you the story?"

"Ren, it won't take long. Give me a minute".

She didn't want y/n just to text and ask Tae about it because...damn just cause she didn't have the courage to do so herself; Tae always on about starting over but she never agreed to it for this reason right now. She still had questions for him but bringing up the past was a no, no for him. That was part of the reason the other part is of course the plan is going well and Tae and Yeonjun were already at the party so Ren had to think quick on her feet about y/n and keeping distracted had a big role to it.

"I guess you don't want to know the full story on Tae losing his virginity either".

Y/n nearly dropped her phone out of her hands but her jaw did all the work as she turned her head looking over to Ren that had the biggest smile- _that got her attention_.

"Do you mean what I think you mean? And was it with you?"

"How else would I know how he lost his virginity", Ren says shaking her head.

"I don't know. A kinky threesome or maybe you watched in on him and some old sleazy girl in college. Like he has been in college for a year without you so how can I be too sure along with you on that".

She laughed the hardest as she can hearing y/n rabble on about her and Tae, "Honey no. Let's say no one else interests him like I did. I'm not saying he waited on me cause high school I thought me waiting on him was like...never mind-".

"Nope, like what?", y/n interrupted.

"Like he was waiting for a better choice and for him to say he likes me and he seen that I like him i felt like he took advantage of the situation until someone came along that way better then and I would be he stupid one continuing waiting for him when he could of had someone good through the 4 years of High School".

"Okay, now you're dabbling, but hey it's better now, right?"

"Yeah".

"Great, now on with the story how Tae lost his virginity", y/n evilly said, while she rubbed her hands together

"You do know Tae wasn't the only one that-".

"Lost his virginity. Yes, of course you're losing it to him as well."

"Well, then".

"Ren, it's not like that. It's just obvious".

Ren felt hurt but not too bad because she knew herself well. She shook it off shaking her head at y/n again looking straight at the road while she went on telling the story that y/n desperately wanted to hear.

**_ Past _ **

After seeing Tae again she couldn't stop thinking about him, no! She didn't want to stop. Two days went by and she sensed another party and it truly came running into her dorm room, Ren roommate found our invitations taped on the door and she would come in screaming. She was the only freshman that knew all the hot sophomores and oh boy was she excited to have Ren as a roommate.

"Whoa, why are you screaming?"

"Look what party we got invited to", she showed off.

Ren took the invitation and read it in her head since her roommate ruined her ears, "uh, correction. It only says my name", she giggles, looking up at the girl that was saying whatever is yours is mine and Ren doesn't roll with that.

"It says plus one, Ren".

"Who says I'm bringing you? Just a tip you don't go inviting yourself along with things like this, okay?"

"OK,OK, but can I still go?"

Ren rolled her eyes at the girl spoil girl but she was somewhat nice so why not she said and again the girl screamed already preparing her clothes for tonight. All Ren could think about is Tae, of course though she was impressed that the party and the invite came from him, with the hand writing from her name it was clear. He wanted the same thing but apparently he needed an excuse to see her again and taking the invitation that she gladly accepted getting ready as well. Forget all things heavenly on earth because tonight it was Ren's chance to show what Tae has been missing and what was the best way of doing that...showing him up. With the advantage of the invitation she surly shoved into her purse and out the door they went to his housing as quick as it was for Ren it felt like forever and that's because of her roommate...

**_ Present _ **

"Ren, not to be a buzzkill but can you get to the point", y/n interrupted.

"I thought you wanted to know the story".

"I do, but what does your roommate have to do with the story".

"I'm getting there. You know what, you're pretty whiny".

"Whatever continue on".

"Gladly".

**_ Past _ **

Ren decided to skip a little to them already at the party. First Tae was the only person she could see and the memories about her always losing herself staring at him surely came hard for her with little flashes of the pain low-key started to make her cry. She ran into the bathroom to wipe her tears away and come back out strong as ever before her future doesn't define who you are but in the moment it should count.

Walking out was no problem but the things waiting for her outside the door scared her eyes, it began a little hard to breathe, and all her courage fell to her feet. She looked up to see her roommate and Tae, out all people why did it have to be him-she laid her lips to his; they only noticed each other once Tae pulled away and saw her standing there.

"Ren!"

The girl turned around and it was clear to see she was drunk, " You know my roommate?", she asked him. With her arms around him, Tae tried his best to pull her away but who knew she'll have such a strong grip that even Tae couldn't get her off of him. The hardest part is walking away from him and letting him go when she still was so deeply in love with him as she walks away the thought of leaving never crossed her mind but needing a drink did along with that one shed of tear that rolled down her cheek. Off into the crowd he couldn't find her but with one drink in her hands she got onto the dance floor and just hours later she was a bit drunk and had a guy keeping her up from falling on the floor.

He carried her to a room that was much quieter and laid her down on the bed. Ren eyes popped open looking around and saw she was in Tae's room, her eyes started watering again thinking about him while the unknown guy slowly wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry I'll be quick".

That's when her heart beat fell into her throat, the guy words didn't sit right as he took off her shoes and faced her trying to kiss her neck but she fought back denying all his little jesters. Ren was already out of it, getting tired all she could do was cry and call anyone for help while the little prick made his was again into Ren's neck she tried forcing herself off the bed to crawl to the door but he got on top of her unbuttoning his pants and her shirt.

Her arm reached out to the door moaning and crying for not just anyone but Tae. She only wanted him and all of him to hold on tight to, to have her first time with him and it was all going to die tonight because this asshole wants to take advantage of a girl and it just had to be me. When she's already so deep into the dirty Ren felt like it was her fault for getting herself into the situation she couldn't fight back with this guy on top of her but she didn't want to give up.

"Stop!", she screamed at him, "No, let me go. You asshole!", Ren cried out but it only gave her a slap in the face to shut her up and a hand over her mouth, she continued to struggle out of his hold.

At that moment, someone came through the room, not anyone but Tae. Everything paused becoming silent but Ren took her advantage of the situation biting the little bastards hand, "Tae, help!" And red. Ren can see he saw red inside of Tae as he dragged the guy off of her and onto the ground with a big thump that shook the whole house, one swing didn't do much for Tae just how pissed he was walking into his own room while this ass hat tried to...tried...

The count of punches were endless; Tae's roommates came running in overhearing the commotion and still they stood there for a while trying to gather what they saw playing out in front of them but Ren spoke up again trying to pull Tae off the prick that was out on the ground.

"Tae! Tae stop!", Ren said, to reassure him that she was fine, "I'm okay", she slowly says.

He looked her in the eyes as she sat him on the bed next to her, "I'm fine. I'm okay".

Tae didn't know how to think or did he even want to look back at Ren in hope she was telling the truth about being okay. He didn't have to say anything for him to reach out and place his palm onto her red cheek that she soundly whined from the pain Ren saw the word worry on his face as he tear up thinking about what if. He placed Ren's head down on his shoulder as for his roommates they went on about what happened and so on they knew taking the prick to the police station as for Ren and Tae they stayed at the house while he comforted her in his arms.


	17. The Drive {3}

"Dang, Ren. I had no idea".

"Of course you had no idea. Tae didn't tell you because well you know how he is, he likes to keep stuff in the past and move forward".

"Can't argue with that one, But...".

"But what happened to that prick?"

"Yea".

"Let's say it wasn't his first time trying that on girls like me, but once the cops on him they booked him and all the girls he took advantage of got their justice with him going to jail for a long time".

"Really? Whoa that amazing".

"Yeah, but not everyone is as lucky to get saved. So, the girls or even others that goes through that are much stronger than I am".

"You're pretty amazing as well Ren".

"Thanks for thinking so. But I know you want the kinky stuff so let's continue".

"Shut up i do not", y/n said, laughing shifting to look out the window.

"Uhm, um".

Ren continued on the story and found herself back in the past being held by Tae in the late night. Everything that happened was new to Ren and she still didn't know how to feel about it, sleeping wasn't helping so she thought a shower would help. It was the quietest plus greatest place to be left alone with and she took that chance by slipping away from his arms into the bathroom as he slept peacefully. After the shower it hit her that she didn't have no other clothes to wear but the ones she came out to the party in, Ren walks out going through Tae's dresser and finding something to sleep in that were comfortable and while in the shower the only person that came to mind was Tae and how if she lost her virgin the wrong way would scare her to death because she thought only of him to take up that roll in her life of being her first.

She tries to sneak back into the bathroom after finding some clothes, "You're stealing now?", a male voice broke out into the darkness. With only allowing the bathroom light to shine on the male in the bed.

"Tae, I thought you were asleep".

"I was. Until that light hit my eyes and you walked around like this was your dorm room", he says, giggling.

"It's not funny", she pouted.

"Aww, I was just teasing. Why are you up so late?"

"Can I answer that question when I get some clothes on?"

Tae glances up and down finally taking notice of what Ren had going on, "Oh, yeah right", he shyly says.

Ren came back out with Tae gone and the door wide open showed pitched black leading her to leave the bathroom door open shining in on the light. She laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling and back at the door thinking about earlier and it made her softly cry closing her eyes thinking about Tae again coming in to save her. And he did again sitting on the bed next to her wiping away the tears she shed, "Hey", he gentile said, "You're safe next to me. I'm not going anywhere".

Just being Ren's first year there and the semester hasn't even started yet and she is going through all these problems on the first week, she needed something good to happen before classes started and that was Tae. She sat up taking a breath and pecks his lips.

"Ren!", he said, shocked.

A small giggle left her mouth going in for another kiss that made them talk in between breaths, "Are you sure? I know something bad almost happened to you".

"Tae, there have been so many things going wrong this week but I noticed only one good thing...you. I want you, I love you-I've always been in love with you and before anything else terrible like that happens again I want to know you're my first time. I just hope you'll let me be yours".

Tae chuckled cutely, "How do you know I'm still a have after a year being here, huh?"

"Because I know you", she sweetly said.

"Nicely said and I have been waiting for you".

His smile was small but their heart was big that drove them into this passionate motivation and make out session that had their lips sticking like gum that came back for more while their hands stripped off the clothes and gripped tight upon the body that were too hot not to hold onto. Tae noticed how wet his face got and it wasn't just the wet open mouth kisses from his lips but he pulled away staring back at the girl with her eyes shut that continued to cry, "Why, y/n? Why are you still crying?"

She slowly opened her eyes staring back at him, "oh, sorry", she softly said with a small giggle, "It's just that it's our first kiss after all this time and awe how much i want to do it with you. Now, it makes me feel warm inside that I'm crying with joy".

Tae was taken back hearing her sweet words and his heart swelled with passion and emotion, he grabbed Ren's face and assaulted her with a deep kiss. Ren lips were covered by his own in a deep kiss that made her kisses into hungry ones, her hands holding on to the totally enraged member of the object of his desires. Locked in a kiss that he could not stop, Tae moaned in his throat from the girl that holds history of everything they both wanted from the other as she gently but vigorously being pleased with by her, unable to stop himself Tae pushed his hips to her and met his tongue to hers that assailed her mouth to his own.

In between kisses y/n just had to say what was on her mind, "Is it weird that every time before this I would imagine your lips on mine and it felt like I was always inches away from yours but I could never get a taste".

"And how do they taste?"

Ren heavily left a breath out her lungs letting a smile come across her face "I can show you better than i can tell you", she says, trying to get on top of him.

But he wasn't having it as he laid her down first with him between her legs you breathes gotten hard to let out as he stared Ren down in her black underwear that came out in pairs that he gently laid his fingertips on her skin that ran down over her breast that were perfectly fitted in her bra and down to her pants he admired more. Soon his fingertips hit her cult and she gasped in a moan.

"Baby, I haven't done anything yet", he said, embarrassing her.


	18. The Drive {First Time}

She shyly put her face away hiding them in her palm that Tae thought were cute but so badly wanted her to keep her hands by her side, "There's no need for that", he says, removing her hands, "I want us to see each other".

She shyly agreed, letting Tae take one hand to hold onto as he continued his business below her. He slowly rubbed her out with the silk fabric from her panties, "Ahh... too close, ug".

"Huh?", he heard her whine, "Already?"

"No", she says, squirming where she laid, "You... re. You're watching...too close, ah. Fuck".

That made Tae smile as he nicely went on with the motion, taking her free hand she took her fingers in her mouth slightly biting down.

He saw how beautiful Ren was just laying there and he wanted to embrace her with his body intertwined together, Tae went up taking her hand away from her mouth and teasingly slipping them in between his lips as he tongue dances on them and she took in the view leaving her mouth parted for Tae to finish off with her fingers and begin on her waiting mouth.

Though, she became impatient and pulled her hand away, sitting up to lock lips with him, "Tae, enough. I want that here", she said, talking about her mouth. She took the tongue that Tae slipped into her hungry mouth giving her pleasure that made every part of her body warm and in heat she thought of having all of Tae even his little friend below his torso.

"Tae hang on", she says, stopping the heated kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to try something", she said with embarrassed eyes.

"Well, what is it?"

He watched her bite the bottom of her lip and lay him down at the end of the bed as he continued to watch as he saw her eyes meet his and down to his boxers, "You want to....".

Ren nods and reaches out to pull them down, but Tae grabs her by the wrists stopping her, "Wait!"

"Huh? You don't want me to..".

"No! No i mean yes... only if you want to".

Ren smiles sweetly at the one still holding her wrist, "I know how to say no to the stuff I don't want to do Tae".

"I know. I just...".

"I want to suck it", she says, out of nowhere.

As well for Tae, "I'm nervous", he said.

"You can be nervous, but anything else is scary. You can't be scared of me, Tae".

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"You still can. We both are going to remember that I said it first, though", Ren sillyly announced.

"Who could be scared of you, Ren? I love you too much".

"I promise I'll make you feel good", she says, kissing his lips and laying him back down as she continues with giving her lover the best pleasure she thought she could do.

And right to it she proceeded taking a deep breath, licking her lips wet, and one glance up at Tae that laid his head back while squeezing his eyes tight shut. His hand gripped at the sheets once the connection was made with every up and down motion his moans turned into groans and growls that her mouth, tongues felt like she was assaulting his cock with all the pleasure in the world. From the base all the way to the tip made all in the world different, but it was her first time acting on the things she always wanted to do to him, with him, she had him and wanted to keep him in this hold of hers that she called her arms - a hug.

"Ahhh...so... so. Good", he said, slowly slurring his words than fucking after, "Fuck...ahh. Ren, stop".

"Why? Are you close?", she asked, lifting up her head to look at the needy boy in front of her that shook his legs from the pleasures and it only made her want to do it more because seeing him in this state made all the better. I made her feel good inside as well but she also wanted a taste of him, of his whining lips that looked so good.

"Ren, stop", Tae said, sitting up taking Ren's face in his palms and kissing her dripping wet lips.

"Why did you want me to stop?", she asked, once she got the chance.

"I want you", Tae says, like he's out of breath.

"You can have me. If you want me".

"That's not it. I want all of you Ren. Now and forever".

She chuckled, "I'm yours".

Tae was in control again and he turned Ren over on her bed still laying at the end of the bed locking lips that weren't undone as Tae slips his fingers inside Ren's hole, "AH..ugh ..UMM", Ren whined in the kiss that deepened

He pulled it out and pulled away from the deepening kiss that was distracting Ren from the pain; Tae prepared himself below pumping his cock as he placed a condom on and just before rubbing her out before proceeding to inside he wanted to hear a moan before doing so. When she did he continued easing his way in until he landed on top of Ren that whined of the pain and pressure being stretched below.

"Hang on to me", Tae said, letting her arms wrap around him as he diverted her attention to a kiss that was much sexier than the others.

Slowly down the motion he continued to kiss Ren from her lips to her chest she held onto him with a grip of his hair in her palm as for the other on his bare back. It went on repeatedly, "Are you there?"

"Ahh,umm", she said, thinning her lips. She couldn't tell what was going on but pain went to indescribable pleasure that she couldn't say to answer his question, but he heard her soon to be loud moan in his ears.

"Baby, you're almost there", he says, speeding up his pace.

Ren grip became tighter in Tae's hair and she started to feel the pleasure build up. She squeezed his hair in her fist and teeth met his shoulder when she almost screamed but in a good way.

"Ouw".

Ren gasped letting go of him as he hovered over her, "Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

Tae snealked, "That was hot", he said, pecking her lips and continued to grind into Ren tight hole that got into the rhythm of them making love. He stared hard down at Ren that was so high in the pleasure she was receiving that he humped faster, meeting the climax.

The orgasm rocked both of them embracing each other into the night.


	19. The Drive {Tae and Yeonjun}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the storyline so far since it's almost going to an end. Yes, I finally decided to end it.. two more chapters lefts and I hope you leave your thoughts in the bio. by the way The Brother I Never I Wanted Season 2 is coming soon.

**_ Present _ **

Ren pulled into the University parking the car.

"Ok, we're here", she happily said.

"Wow, but you guys aren't together".

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"I'll promise to tell you after the party, k?"

"AWEE...".

"Hey, no whining. We're about to have fun tonight".

"If you say so".

"Aye, cheer up. This is the night to remember".

"What would be more memorable is my hot chocolate".

"Didn't Starbucks make up for that".

"True that, let's go then".

They made their way walking through the parking lot and to the dorm while Tae and Yeonjun were already up there in the process of partying, but Ren had to make sure Tae wasn't letting Yeonjun get drunk so she texted him, though, in the moment she seen what Tae left her on the phone.

**_ Yeonjun and Taehyung Pov. _ **

Early that day they left the guys got on the road before Ren and Y/n and Tae was getting a bit nervous that his little brother started to notice.

"Aye, bro. You aight?", Yeonjun asked, looking over to the driver's seat.

The tapping of his fingers on the wheel and the sweat pouring down his forehead Tae was clearly distracted from the words he sent Ren, "uhh, yea. Why do you ask?"

"From your reckless driving I can tell there's something on your mind. Wassup?"

"I..texted Ren something. Something I haven't said to her in months or since.".

"It can't be that bad, hyung".

"No, it's bad".

"What did you text her? That it would literally freak you out".

"Who's freaking out? I'm not!", he says, nudging the wheel and looking over to his brother.

Yeonjun was now the one to freak out and motion his hyung back to the road before he had to sign his death wish, "WHOA, the road! The road!".

"I got it, i got it", Tae says, trying to reassure his brother, "Yea, but what should I do about it? It's not like I can say I take it back, though, I really did mean it".

"Bro, hold up! You're getting too ahead of yourself. What did you text her?"

"That I loved her".

Yeonjun giggles shaking his head at his hyung that was freaking out over something as little as the words I love you, "Why are you laughing? This is serious".

"Hyung, I thought you and Ren have already been saying those words".

Tae started to sulk, "Only once and that's when we.. uh, we had sex".

"Okay and what's so different with this time having sex".

"What do you mean? It was my first time".

"It was!"

"Don't act so surprised".

"But I AM! I thought-".

"You thought wrong, little brother. It was both of our first times and I told her I loved her during it all".

"So, what's the problem?"

"I haven't said it since then. Did you already forget we aren't together?"

Yeonjun showed off a guilty face making Tae shake his head, "Well, we aren't. She says we aren't ready, but I can't help to show her how much I'm in love with her".

"Then don't stop showing her that you're in love with her".

"I just don't want my love to be wasted on someone that doesn't plan to be with me".

"Love isn't easy and you shouldn't let it go so easily, hyung".

"Says the person that's letting go of theirs".

Yeonjun shined off a death stare at Tae that just looked him up and down till he heard the words, "She isn't...she's not, ugh fuck off".

Tae laughed understanding the situation very well, almost being similar to his past and he didn't want to see his little brother turn out desiring someone he thinks he can't love because of this. Yeonjun shuns his face away looking out the window, "Hyung, tell me about you and y/n", he calmly spoke, taking him time, "Please".

"Well there isn't much to say but you know she doesn't have the best relationship with her parents and that's why she was acting so tough when you guys meet. The day you pinned her down was the day she fell for you, though, she didn't want to lose you as a friend she hide it and just middle school when you made your first male friends you left your only one for them; next then lead to another I was there to comfort her in my room laying across the bed we sat there talking and talking".

"About?", Yeonjun asked,being curious and sneaking over a look to his brother that kept his eyes on the road.

"You, but mostly her family".

It came to Yeonjun quickly.. It hit him that y/n never talked about her parents to him or in front of him, but why?

"You see the thing about y/n.. Well the thing about her back then she didn't know what she was getting herself into".

"Who kissed who first?", the younger one bluntly asked.

Driving might have to be the easiest thing to do at this moment because every question made Tae uneasy. He didn't want to hurt his brother and he guessed answering all these questions for him just might help him. Or the truth might hurt him. Tae shrugged from the idea and continued on because Yeonjun has a right to know these things.

"I did".

Yeonjun almost looked surprised, straightening up his poser giving Tae a frown as if he betrayed him by kissing y/n when he wanted to, though, it wasn't true. Yeonjun didn't like y/n more than a friend and kissing her from the past didn't cross his mind so he slowly laid back into his seat.

"Could you have found another way to comfort her beside kissing her and for so long might I say".

"Why? Jealous. Or is it the fact you weren't her first kiss", he teased.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, not caring about being her first kiss but her last, "I can careless about being her first first kiss.. The last seems more important", he says, slowly forgiving his brother and thinking about y/n.

"Good because y/n was going through a tough time and I honestly didn't know how to help but to kiss her. Sorry man, at least now you know how she feels for you".

"That's just it, I don't. I said some harsh things to her as well of kicking her out our house plus I lied and said I'm with Emily".

"Tell her the truth, be honest about your feelings and she'll forgive you".

"How do you know?"

"She's a very simple person. Shouldn't you know, you are her best friend".

"Yeah, I thought the same thing", Yeonjun sadly said, looking out the window.

He felt like there was something missing and it was honesty. To fix their relationship his big brother was right and Yeonjun wanted to be honest even if it was hurting him, the last thing he wanted to do again was hurt y/n.

Arriving at the party wasn't all that and Yeonjun mind was elsewhere while Tae laid back chillin up against the wall, taking a look at who's all there he seen Ren used to be roommate, she saw him as well looking back but they only left a smile greeting each other from afar in a friendly way.

"Hyung", Yeonjun calls out to him, "I wanna go back home".

"Huh?..", Tae surprisingly said, but gets cut off by a familiar voice, "Aw, why so soon duck?"

"Emily! Why are you here?"

"I heard at school you told y/n we were together".

"You know that was a lie".

"Uhm, she seemed to believe you".

Yeonjun started to hate Emily for cutting words. If she knew the school would also know, "Hyung! Take me home. I want to talk to her".

"Who? Me."

"Y/n", he sternly said.

"Maybe I can change your mind", Emily said, wrapping her arms around his neck as Tae stood still taking in the bold girl's action. This timing seemed crazy but all this was planned, though, was Emily being there planned?


	20. Can We Stop Fighting?

Ren and Y/n weren't on time already being night out the girls showed up late but looking gorgeous.

"So, you guys haven't said 'I love you' on in the heated moment?"

"Yeah, so you would have guessed why I was so surprised seeing it".

"Well, what would make him say it? Maybe he got caught up in his feelings? But what would make him get in his feelings".

Ren already knew the answer to y/n's questions. It had to be the plan and this was a loving holiday, but that's so unlike Tae. She didn't care, Ren was actually happy with the text, yes, she had a second thought about it-it didn't stop her from wanting to see him.

Opening the door and walking in was a piece of cake but behind it stopped her breathing seeing Yeonjun and Emily. It almost made y/n cry just standing in the doorway; she didn't know she was holding up a bunch of people that were arriving late as well, it drawn in a lot of attention having Tae turn his head first he didn't know of his actions until he shouted, "Ren!", across the room.

Yeonjun shifted his head as well with a frown upon his face that was given to him by Emily, that soon fell to his feet, "Y/n", he whispered.

Their eyes met and It shook her heart even more. The tears came out and her feet took off out the door, "Y/n!", Ren and Yeonjun said.

He nudges Emily out the way and running out the door they both ended up outside with this cold winter weather. Tae and Ren laid against the wall together wondering about what went wrong.

"How in hell did Emily get here?"

"Who knows? Things happen that's all that needs to be said".

Ren shined off a displeasing look, "Too many things happen, right taetae", she stood there shaking her head, "This was supposed to make them come together not leaving them running out the door".

"Look", he said, standing off the wall and in front of Ren, "We got them to chase after each other", Tae jokingly says, seeing her life her head giggling a little, "Forreal though, we got them in the same room. Now it's their turn to fix the things that have been troubling them".

She smiled standing off the wall as well, "Uhm, your right", she says, feeling proud of her plan and glancing over seeing Emily in the arms of another, "Tae, who is that Emily is with?"

Tae looked over his shoulder and he surprisingly knew the guy, "Jake? That's Jake. I heard about him from Yeonjun, he's jealous of that..".

"Yea, yea, I just wanted to know his name".

Kim Taehyung sweetly laughed at Ren rudely interrupting him, "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Because you called me taetae, earlier. It's been a while since I heard it out of your actual mouth".

"That's nothing to smile about", she sillyly said still smiling, "and don't think I forgot what you texted me".

That smile of his was gone, it left the build as he went back to laying against the wall, "I love you, too, taetae", she said, looking over to a happy Tae again, "Let's dance".

"Wait, what doesn't this mean?"

"It means.. Do you want to dance with me?"

"I'll dance with you till I drop", he says, taking her hand and running to the dance floor.

______________

"Y/n, wait!", Yeonjun said, speed walking to catch up with her, "I didn't know you were coming. If I did I wouldn't have come".

Stopping midway and turning to face him Yeonjun stopped in a holt, "Are you saying you don't want to be in the same room as me?"

"No! That's not it, I just know you don't want to see my face".

"HUM! Says the person that kicked me out of their house, not the other way around".

"I'm sorry".

"Your sorrys are useless here", she says, turning around again about to walk off but Yeonjun grabs her jacket from her shoulder, "Wait!", he said, pulling her a bit too hard she lost her balance falling into the water.

The biggest fountain out there and they couldn't see it as it was covered in snow that fell earlier, just their luck the water wasn't frozen and so happens y/n grabbed a hold of Yeonjun as well letting him fall into the fountain along by her side. There were gasps and teeth shivering together but most importantly laughs were being made out loud as they gently pushed each other in the arms.

"The hell were you thinking?", y/n said, standing up.

"Just help, please", Yeonjun says, reaching out for y/n to grab his hand that's in need to be pushed out the water.

She smiled missing this and everything else in between. Taking his hand y/n just slipped back down in the cold water that splashed in his face, "HAHA! Sorry, sorry", she said, wiping his face with her cold hands.

There were pearls being shown in the dark and Yeonjun was getting put in a trans being this close to y/n again, it shocked him how fast his heart started up again even feeling her hands made him still warm on the inside. He took her hand from his face and just held them to warm up in his hands, "Y/n, can we stop fighting?"


	21. Who Says This Has to be the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this end please look forward for a soon to be season 2 but first a season 2 The Brother I Never Wanted.

Y/n didn't answer, she didn't want to, the memories of before were gone but floated back with this question, though, is this the correct time for him to kiss her? Yeonjun leaned in and it almost made her parting her lips to meet his. Y/n didn't take the chance instead she ran away again from his grip getting out the fountain.

He soon realized following her out the freezing death water, "What about Emily?"

"There's no Emily".

"You lied. You don't lie".

"Well, I thought the same with you but I guess we were both wrong".

"It wasn't a lie. A secret that's all".

"It doesn't make it any better. I just wish we didn't think we had to do the things we did".

"And yet here we are and they're already done. What's there to do?"

"We can be together. I like you y/n, I really do and I'm being honest".

That's it she already knew his feelings from that kiss.. It might have taken her awhile to figure it out but she knew Yeonjun her best friend very well, "Yeonjun, you don't have to tell me I already know. I just don't think we can right now".

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving soon".

"What! Where and how long?"

"Stop freaking out It's not like I'm moving away. It's just I'm going on vacation with my parents for the very first time, which is yes sad but I finally called them and they said it was already".

"What why now! Do you really have to go or maybe I can go, too?"

"It's already booked. I'm sorry".

"When are you leaving?"

"The next morning".

Yeonjun felt his heart break and y/n was the only one to put it back together. No one cried or showed emotion because they were hiding it, not showing how much pain the other is in.. hiding their feelings became natural and they forgot to show they cared for the other. The young friends left the conversation there as the next day was colder for their hearts then it was yesterday.

Y/n was already packed as Yeonjun stayed home alone with his parents on the couch. She left off to the airport seeing her parents like it was the first time in years. The hug made her feel a bit warmer having to take in this chance of being with her parents.

She almost missed the private jet more than her parents, y/n thinks to herself laughing away as her parents smile back at her. It reminded her of her missing sibling she longed for before having him gone or so long she teared up loving to see her little boy still in memory. Taking in that nice plane air taking off her and her little brother would play around in the back, look out the window, watch movies, but their specialty was sleeping in the nicest bed that was like pillows.

**_Hours later_ **

Yeonjun's parents got a phone call and it screamed panic in their eyes. Soon as the phone ended they grounded the things they needed but he still laid there in the dark with wandering eyes noticing his parents take a bag that they placed Y/n's clothes in.

"What's going on?"

"Yeonjun, shoes now!", his dad demanded.

He quickly obeyed along with his jacket and out the door into the car taking off down the road, "Mom, Dad..".

"It's Y/n and her parents", his dad said again, not allowing him to finish his words, "their plane crashed, son".

Yeonjun body shivered first, then the numbness of his body allowing his mind to go blank, letting tears he didn't know run down his face. His ears ranged in the car that was in a hurry somewhere he didn't have the courage to ask, to ask was his best friend or lover dead; if he knew he would never be the same again

**_The night before_ **

"When are you leaving?"

"The next morning".

"So, this is the end and you're leaving me".

"I'm not leaving you and who says this has to be the end?", Y/n said, proudly in hope to come back and be better to love Yeonjun the way she always wanted to. With her last words to him, it hit hard to hear that Y/n possibly could be dead.

_Her last words. Her last sweet words could never be forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> __________________
> 
> New here so please would you show love and suppose. This Storyline doesn’t show a lot of smut but only a few that I can count on my fingers, but always leave comments of what you think at the end of each if you would like more. Be free to ask for more stories like these because I do have them all I have to do is load them up cause their already finished typing up.
> 
> __________________


End file.
